A Certain Hidden Level Five - One With Fated Memories
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: One of Academy city's darkest secrets return after two years with broken memories. He is the hidden level five, officially ranked sixth among the seven. His return will spark a serious of events that will shake the very foundation of the science world. Will the hidden level five regain his memories? Or will they be lost forever? (Rewrite & Extended edition)
1. The Return

Academy city, the beating heart of the science world. As the city's name suggest, it's home to several levels of education from kindergarten to university and stand side to side with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology. The latter fact can be considered the core reason for the establishment of the city: the ability to produce humans classed as Espers. Academy city is also a home for a population of 2.3 million, with roughly 80% of them being primarily students; in other words... Espers.

But only 60% of the student population can even show the ability to use any sort of power; with this number getting smaller as you climb higher in the esper ranks. In total there are five official ranks which class esper's depending on their level of power and control. The power gap is evident between each Esper level and can only be truly comprehended when you look at the level Fives.

Level Fives are the highest level an Esper has reached in AcademyCity. Only seven Espers have ever reached this rank out of the entire student population, showing just how difficult it is to attain this power, and also being the best example of the power gap between other levels an Esper can reach.

Level Fives hold tremendous power, far above, yet equipped with similar powers compared to the other Espers. Their powers are so strong that the raw core of their abilities are banned in competitions like the Daihaiseisai. Also, since the Power Development Program is a part of Academy City's curriculum, they also are honour students showing great skills and astonishing calculating abilities.

One could say, that they define the idea of being a super-human.

But what happens, when a Level Five is pushed beyond, to the rumoured Level Six?

In the history of Academy City, the Directors have only seen three Espers that had been pushed to reach that level.

The most famous and publicly known is Accelerator the First, ranked level Five. After numerous attempts to clone a Level Five, Project Radio Noise was recommissioned to help to kickstart the first Level Six Shift. Despite the remarkable signs of progress, the project ultimately failed due to interference from Kamijou Touma, which was later followed by an incident involving Accelerator being shot in the head. While no longer being seen possible to reach the mark, he still retains the title as the First ranked Level Five.

During the recent Daihaiseisai, the Third ranked Level Five Level Five, Mikoto Misaka, was forced into the second incarnation of the Level Six Shift. It had involved the use of the Mikasa network and had overwhelmed her will. While there were no clear signs that Mikoto Misaka wasn't going to survive if she achieved level six, interference from Kamijou Touma and the Seventh ranked Level Five put an end to the second incarnation of the Level Six Project.

But there was a third one who came before Mikoto Misaka and even Accelerator. One could say that he was the one who proved that Level Six was possible to attain and was the closest out of the three to reach it. But most information and knowledge of this individual had been wiped from AcademyCity. This boy, who was forgotten by a city was the mysterious Sixth ranked Level Five.

...And this is the story of his return...

...

* * *

**A Certain Hidden Level Five**

One With Fated Memories

* * *

**Chapter 1** - The Return

It was the dead of the night when fate came knocking on the door...

"You'll need to forgive me."

The red-haired boy said, standing in the middle of the road which lead to Academy City. While he had the expression of a young boy, he was rather tall and was actually smoking. Nothing one would expect of a boy of his age, but he was somebody who lived by a different set of rules. His name was Stiyl Magnus, and he wasn't alone. Next to him was a tall woman with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail which reached her hips. One could easily mistake her for a princess. She was Kanzaki Kaori and she was one of the fewer than twenty Saints in the world. To understand what being a Saint means, it can be compared to that of a Level Five Esper: a very dangerous and powerful individual of the magical side. And Stiyl was also a top-notch mage specialising in fire and rune magic. The duo had a credible history of teamwork and with both of them at the top of their game, stood their ground between Academy City and the boy they were trying to stop.

s the cigarrete that Stiyl had been smoking fell to the ground, the tension grew enormously as both Kanzaki and Stiyl prepared for the brawl. And only then, when they both were preparing for anything, did Stiyl finally continue speaking to the boy in front of them. The boy they were facing was exhausted, his clothes were worn and tattered. It had looked like he had been running for miles and miles, taking long and heavy breaths, each one of which bringing pain to the boy's expression. Whatever happened before this moment must have been hell for the boy. Despite the terrible condition he was in, two magicians on the top of their game were preparing to fight him.

"We cannot just let you waltz right into the city"

Stiyl said, who by showing his tremendous skill with fire magic, summoned a terrifying sword of fire. "So do yourself a favour and stand down.". But despite this display of power from Stiyl the boy they was facing had a focused stare. But it wasn't a stare of confidence, the boy looked angry and confused. In that anger he had stepped forward despite Stiyl's warning. Even though it was not even a big step, it's all that it took to force Stiyl to enforce his warning.

The flaming sword soared towards the boy with great speed and as more a nervous reaction than a reflex, the boy put his left hand forward and closed his eyes without thinking. It looked like it would be a perfect hit, but, out of nowhere, when the flaming sword came in contact with his hand, it dispersed suddenly under the strength of an invisible power.

The boy after realising what happened slowly looked at this left hand, Stiyl and Kanzaki were actually hesitating right after the attack and for good reason.

"Tch. He stumbled onto his power."

Stiyl showing a clear frustration like he's been through this before.

"But he lacks the knowledge to control it. So it shouldn't be that much of a difference."

Kanzaki said. She was clearly irritated and not enjoying being here at all.. There was nothing but bad memories facing this boy. But Stiyl shook his head in disagreement and took out another cigarette to smoke. Though there was something different about it this time.

"You should know what that boy is capable of more then me. Look at this eyes right now, before there was confusion and anger. But right now there is growing confidence and his mind is on full throttle, trying to understand what happened. That boy learns quick, no matter how many times his mind shatters... " Stiyl explained, stopping in the middle of his sentence to see the sudden change in the boy. It startled both of them to go on the defensive as a strong, confident stare was coming from the boy, who took a step closer to them. He was not charging, which was smart, and they had not reacted yet. But with each step he took, he quickened his pace, until finally he was sprinting towards the two. Only then did Stiy throw his second cigarette in the air and suddenly it erupted like an explosion of flames.

This startled the boy who had to take a step back, but that wasn't the only surprise. "Message received!" A voice said coming from the side of all three of them. To Stiyl and Kanzaki it was a familiar individual often wearing a hawai shirt. Tsuchimikado Motoharu was his name; his blonde hair and choice of shirts made him stand out rather much. But by using the explosion of fire which Stiyl caused, he instantly jumped the boy from the side and engaged in hand to hand combat. The timing was perfect, Tushimikado charged in at the right moment and was about to hit the boy with a hard kick to the stomach. But unlike before the boy's reaction was pure reflex, who had blocked it as if he knew it was coming. That block was very professional and the only thing you expect from experienced fighters. Stiyl knew of the boy's capabilities but he shouldn't be that good in his condition. This was proven straight after as Tushimikado continued his attack and it quickly became a one sided brawl. But that wouldn't last long, because the boy does indeed learn quick. They had no intention of killing the boy, but if they don't put him down in one move then it only make the boy much harder to contain. All three of them knew that it would take to much to win a war of attrition against the boy.

So while Tushimikado was providing the distraction, Stiyl took the time given to him to set up his rune cards. But it wasn't a lot of time as the tide was starting to turn. The boy's hand to hand fighting was unrefined but his reflex's was amazing and Kanzaki knew that he finally figured out how to use his power to improve his body movements. Stiyl was right, the boy was learning quick, maybe to quickly.

Kanzaki would of already stepped into the brawl to lend a hand, but her legs were frozen from hesitation. She had only noticed at that time the growing change in the boy's hair colour, it was for some reason had change into a ghostly white colour. This reminded her of the past but quickly shook her head to ignore the memories flooding back and charged forward only to find the boy was actually charging right at Kanzaki.

But it wasn't to engage her as he managed to escape from Tushimikado, the boy had the intention to run right pass them. Despite her intention Kanzaki once again couldn't do anything as the boy past her with tremendous speed and that same invisible force acted as the pressure to keep her down. He was heading for the gate that leads into Academy city and there was nothing insight to stop him from getting in. Well that is what the boy had thought, until a giant hand made off flames had crashed just in front of his goal.

"Innocentius"

Stiyl shouted with confidence and that is because what he has just did put the boy in an impossible position. But he underestimated just how much the boy learned, the boy without wasting a single movement made an incredible inhuman jump. How this was possible became clear right after he launches himself into the air. The same invisible power can be felt by all three of them like an aftershock. It was just as Kanzaki had thought, the boy had figured out to greatly improve his body's movements.

"Crap, that boy doesn't stop moving when he's in the flow. Kanzaki! Go after him! I'll go through!"

That was right only a Saint on her level could possibly follow the boy's movements now. He was literally using his power to run up the wall that surrounded Academy city. The Saint answered the call and showed the same inhuman jumping power as the boy and followed suit. Tushimikado who was left behind watched as the other three storm into the city, he was giving a very excited smile.

"That boy sure does live up to his reputation; if those two don't control the situation fast, then we going to have a serious mess on our hands. Well; there's nothing I can do now but make sure the information reaches the right people." Tushimikado said with a relaxed expression before walking off in his own way.

While the situation was over for a certain Hawaii shirt wearing individual. The brawl was continuing on the side of the Academy city's wall. The boy was still charging right for the top without stopping once and Kanzaki who had no choice but to use her ability.

...Breaker of God...

It was basically a magic mode which starts when she regulates her breathing and use of her nodachi. Simply put this increases her natural abilities to the level of a super human. While it puts a tremendous strain on Kanzaki's body, it had to be done, because that boy was clearly on the same level. But even in this mode she was still struggling to catch up and stop the boy's advance. She had to use the boy's mental state against him, surely the boy thinks they're out for his life. It was only going to be a warning shot, but she was going try and scare this boy stiff. And she knew exactly what to say to get the ball rolling as she slowly removes her nodachi from it's sheath.

"STOP RUNNING... EOLAS!"

The boy heard this the moment he reached the top of the wall and instantly turned back to look at his pursuer who said it. No would really blame him for looking back and the only thing you can see in the boys eyes was confusion. But that didn't last long as Kanzaki slashed the air with her nodachi infused with raw magic. It was like she cut the very air itself and literally cut the clouds apart above. The sound of what could be compared to the roar of thunder would frighten anyone.

The boy indeed didn't move.

But it wasn't out of fear and when he turned back round after recovering from the shock of Kanzaki's attack. It was she who was scared stiff. He had received a cut on his cheek from the graze, but that wasn't it. It was his eyes, the stare he was giving screamed the intent to kill. It was the same eyes she had seen before and her mind couldn't help but remind her of that day. The day when a boy had beaten a Saint to near death and without a shred of mercy. Kanzaki had faced similar situations before but this time it was different. It was like her body remembered the pain the boy inflicted and it was that which made her hesitate in front of him.

She was shivering in fear under the gaze of his stare. Her plan had completely backfired because she underestimated the effect he had on her from before. It was only when the boy decided to take the chance to leave her sight when she was once again able to move. Despite not liking being anywhere near the boy, she had a job to do and continued to follow the boy but more from a distance.

The boy's mood had changed quickly from just moments ago. In his mind he just had shaken off all three of his pursuers. He was exhausted and it felt like his mind was reminding him of that when he stopped on top of the wall. In fact he felt dizzy and growing thumping pain can be felt in his mind. But he was there he had thought, the goal was right in front of him. He truely didn't understand why his pursuers wanted to stop him, but he had to go, the answers he sought was right before him. And he had no reason to trust them. They been trying to forcefully stop him for as long as he can remember...

"My... name... is Eolas?"

The boy had struggled to say those few words and his exhaustion was further proved when his body ached in pain from only just reaching into his pocket. What he had was the reason he came to this city, it was a letter and the way he held it made it seem the most important thing he had in his life. But he truly didn't have any time to read the letter again. That's because he can hear the female peruser was already back on his tail. He only had one clear option and that was to lose them in the city.

Not wasting any more time he literally dived off the city wall; the boy was pretty confident in his ability to make a safe landing. It didn't take like but he had already understood the concept of his power.

...However...

A safe landing was the last thing he needed to worry about. Down below on the same side of the wall, Stiyl was preparing to unleash the trap he had set in preparation. In some way he'd knew the boy would push them to this extent, despite their goal not allowing him to simply waltz into Academy city. So Stiyl had prepared by literally plastering hundreds and hundreds of rune cards all over this side of the city wall. It was clear as the boy descended from the top of the city wall the situation he was in.

And a familiar word sealed his fate...

"Innocentius!"

Despite being in mid air, the boy had thought the entire city had shocked in response when a giant monster of pure fire emerged from the hundreds of rune cards on the city wall. It was massive and comparable in size to the actual wall itself. The monster of fire's hand was bigger then the boy itself and it reached out to engulf him. Stiyl had to speak out loud about what he was thinking. This is because he seemed so surprised that what he planned had worked.

"The ability to learn at an inhuman rate always made you a force to be reckon with. But you have no chance against a situation like this one in your condition. If this was any other day, you would still able to make out of it with ease. However you're not the same boy from the past..." While Stiyl spoke, the boy in a desperate attempt tried to shield the letter with his entire body. "And that's because you sealed your own memories away." The fires of innocentius had finally engulfed the boy in a instant and it didn't take long for him to be shot out and fell towards the field below like a crashing meteorite.

Kanzaki stood watching from the top of the wall as the fires of Innocentius faded into the night. Her part in all of this was over despite barely doing anything to stop the boy. Stiyl knew this may probably happen, but Kanzaki was insistent in facing the boy again. She had to learn to overcome the trauma of the past, but he didn't blame her when she couldn't stop the boy earlier. That is why he prepared this trap just in case. But this wasn't over just yet, Stiyl started to make his way towards where the boy had landed.

"This was nothing personal. Just a request from an old friend."

Stiyl said as he stood above the broken body of the boy who was still clinging onto the letter. Sadly the letter didn't survive Stiyl's attack unscathed. Neither did the boy and looking closer you can see his spirit had broken. But Stiyl didn't think it was due to his attack, you see Stiyl had the ability to diagnosis mental trauma use special runic magic. And knowing the mental trauma the boy was suffering he had a clue of what actually happened.

"I knew that you sealed your memories, but what you did shouldn't keep shattering them... I don't know what you planning old friend, but you're embarking on a dangerous game." Stiyl took a moment before he channelled a ball of fire into his left hand and pointed towards the broken body of the boy. Before he set his flames on the the boy once more, Stiyl had one more thing on his mind to say. "Oh well. Let the games begin."

...

...

...

Someone told me once, that the world was like a two sided coin falling through the air. The Light and the Dark. The brave and the cowards. The Insane and the sane. Magic and science. Like our world the coin was continuing to turn as it fell towards the future. Some people had wished to see the coin fall on their desired side and history has been marked by their attempts. Decisions that had destroy lives and wars that had broken countries. But no matter how good the morels of a single individual may seem, there will always be somebody who disagrees with them. It was for this reason why the coin continues to turn even now. But one day the coin will stop turning and I only hope that it doesn't fall on either side. I hope that one day the coin is held up on both sides, so we can move forward together.

...But life isn't that simple...

...

...

...

...At a Certain hospital in District 7 on the 3rd of November...

...A certain boy was about to awake...

His eyes was weary as they opened slowly, his head was pounding and felt like it was on the verge breaking. But when his senses finally came together, his eyes instantly filled with confusion.

"Where.. am I?"

His breath started to grow heavier by the second, the boy didn't move a single muscle as his eyes search around the room. Like data being input into a computer, the boy's mind was trying to come up with an answer to his question.

"A hospital?"

He was correct the plain style of the room, the hospital gown he was currently wearing and the fact he was in a bed attached to wires that lead to a machine. From what he could tell there was two monitors on the left, one was for his heart beat and breathing while the other... Before he could finish that thought, the sound of someone entering the room startled him. It was a young women who the boy assumed to be a nurse. If he was correct that he was in hospital it wasn't the wrong idea to assume. If anything the outfit she was wearing had screamed that profession.

"Oh you're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

The nurse said who stopped to send a message on her pager, before walking over to the boy. Despite what he was feeling right now, there was no reason to feel uneasy with the nurse. But there was a question that his mind couldn't figure out an answer too. This question kept nagging him while the nurse was doing the basic check ups on him. When she was finished, he had felt it was the right time to say something.

"Errm... Excuse me... Could you... tell me my name?"

The nurse could see the confusion in the boy's eyes as he asked that question. But she wasn't allowed to answer and that was because of a certain doctor's decision. And that same doctor had finally entering the room, after receiving the pager message from the nurse when she came in.

The doctor was bald-headed and his remaining hair was completely grey. Dressed in the atire that fits his profession that was something more unique about him. His face had resembled the appearance of a frog and the doctor himself seem to poke fun at it, if the frog sticky on his name badge was anything to go by. The doctor patted the nurse on the shoulder, telling her to leave the room without saying a word. And only when the door closed behind her did the doctor speak.

"You have experienced mental trauma, so I'm going to take things slow for now. Does the name Aleister Crowley mean anything to you?" The boy shook his head in disagreement and the doctor continued. Who seemed more confident about what he would say next. "... What about Sarah Webb?" Once again the boy didn't recognised the name and the doctor wasn't happy by his response.

_"I see, once again I couldn't help."_

The doctor said with a low voice and walked closer to the bed the boy was resting in.

"You're experiencing a case of Amnesia. Basically something that had incurred in the past which caused your lose of memory. While you were sleeping, we monitored your brain waves and it showed signs of more then one case of memory loss. I don't know what to say, but you seem to be more unlucky then another certain boy; well only when it comes to memory." The doctor said jokingly, but quickly expressed his apologies when he noticed his words only made the boy more confused. This was only because the boy felt the doctor knew him and that previous question returned to the forefront of his mind.

"Erm... Do you know who I am?"

The Doctor nodded his head in response before answering.

"Yeah... Welcome back to Academy city, Eolas Stuart."

* * *

**Author notes:** Welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite. Hopefully this makes a much better impression then the old version's chapter 1. So for those who have read the old version what should you expect? Some chapters may be similar, but much better in detail and story telling I hope. So basically a more thought out story, characters given a proper role like Touma and Misaka 10,033. I felt somewhere along the line when I wrote the original, my intention to use those two characters had been forgotten. And some character overhauls which you will see later on. Some different history alterations, the original mention a missile attack two years ago. Something like that would have a lasting effect on the city even two years on. Rather then one or two mentions then completely forgotten.

And most importantly some questions left unanswered should be addressed and those plot holes filled. But they probably be something I missed. So if you did read the original, please let me now if you felt something needed to be readdressed in this version.

I think that should be it. The rewrite was the result of a small poll which was in favour of it. So hopefully I can put what I learned from the first time around to make this story a much better experience.

The old version will remain on my account until this rewrite is complete. And the second story is still be worked on.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and see you next time.


	2. The Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 2**: The Ghosts of the Past

**November 3rd, 2:54pm**

Tokiwadai Middle School is a prestigious girls' middle school and the most renowned girls' school in the world. To the point where it had once caused an international incident for refusing to admit a girl from a royal family, only because she wasn't good enough. The reason for it's famous status mostly comes down to it's student demographic. Entry requirement for the school is being an esper of ability level 3 or higher. The school has roughly 200 students and of them student population there is currently 2 level fives, 47 level four and the rest being level threes.

One of those level fives were none other then Mikoto Misaka. She is ranked third among the seven level five espers. She was also renowned as the Ace of Tokiwadai and her esper ability is known as the Railgun.

In one of the Tokiwadai's many class rooms was Mikoto waiting for the end of the final class session of the day. She didn't pay much interest most of the time, this is because she found the work rather easy and that is proven by her status as the Ace of the school.

Normally she would of fallen asleep by this time in class, but since this morning and even the last few days. There had been something on Mikoto's mind and the teacher was going to remind not just her but the entire class exactly what has been keeping the Ace distracted.

"Before you all go, there is something I like to remind you all. It has been two years on this day, since the start of the worst terrorist attack in the history of this city. An incident that had lasted about four days and ended on the 7th of November 2011. Ninety three had lost their lives, Ninety three. Among them was seven telekinetic who without their sacrifice could of lead to even more death. So on Sunday there will be a few minutes of silence at midday to honour those who died and this school expects you will all show your respect."

The teacher had announced in the class and for the first time for a long while. Mikoto was giving her full attention in class. But it wasn't out of enthusiasm, she was looking on with a brief frown. Many people were in mourning around this time since the incident two years ago and Mikoto Misaka the Third ranked Level Five was no different.

...

...

...

Meanwhile back at the certain hospital.

A certain boy was very silent since the doctor revealed his name and location. He wasn't that interested in Academy city, he should have all the time to explore it later on. He was more interested in his name and was saying over and over in his mind. He was thinking that if he says it to himself enough, then it may spark some sort of memory. Nothing. There wasn't even the memory of his parents calling out his name, but then he doesn't really know the identity of his parents either. It was just a dark void at the back of his mind. At least his thoughts kept him company when he wondered about his family and parents. He had wondered for that moment if they're worried about him? Do they know he was here? Wouldn't they come and see him? Or was it the complete opposite? Was he alienated from his family?

A light hearted thought had suddenly turned depressing, when thinking about the possibilities of his previous life. He didn't want to think about it and escape it by breaking the silence with the doctor.

_"_ So I live here? Well not the in hospital. Unless the twist is I own the hospital."

Eolas said with a rather strange enthusiasm.

"Why are you talking like this is some story you're reading?"

The doctor quickly replied responding to his enthusiasm.

"I don't really know, it just felt rather fitting. But I was going more with the whole monopoly deal."

Eolas surprisingly started to joke and he was even rubbing the back of his head to hide his bashful attempt. But the doctor was caught in his sudden enthusiasm and continued.

"There is monopoly based on Academy city."

"That is rather amusing, maybe I'll learn more about the city by playing that game."

The doctor smiled as he felt satisfied with Eolas' behaviour. But he was ready to put the topic back on hand.

"I'm glad your personality wasn't effected. But I do have a question."

"Why do I know about Monopoly, yet I have no memories of my past whatsoever?"

Eolas surprisingly answered with some foresight. It had surprised the doctor for the moment, but in some way he expected it. In some cases Amnesia can cause a change in personality, while it wasn't completely the same personality the doctor knew from before. He had found that this time it was a good thing. This time the doctor felt this boy could be given a second time and allowed to take a path of his own choosing. So the doctor nodded to confirm what he intended to ask and while he had an idea. He just wanted to see where Eolas' thoughts were on the subject.

"Could it be selective amnesia?"

"Lad even I don't think that's possible, not at least by accident."

"Wait so it is possible? It was on purpose?"

The doctor dropped Eolas' medical board on the bed, so it would catch his full attention and some anymore lingering thoughts.

"For now you only need to know your name and that piece of information."

"Why? Can't you just tell me everything?"

"I would love to but this will be pointless at the moment. You see while your memories seemed to been erased selectively, that originally happened a long time ago. But according to a few tests and some outside insight. Your memory has been resetting itself every few days. And your past isn't something we can casually talk about."

Eolas was awfully confused with this turn around, but it didn't take long for him understand it from a possible perspective. Selective amnesia wasn't possible by accident according to the doctor, so that only means it was done on purpose. That only means his past self wanted to forget about something.

"You obviously knew me from before, so at least tell me your name?"

The doctor was happy to comply as he thought it wouldn't be serious.

"My name is Meido Gaeshi. But people around your age seemed to know me more as the frog faced doctor..."

After hearing what he said, Eolas looked towards Gaeshi and suddenly realised his face does indeed resemble that of a frog. He laughed upon this realization, but tried to hide it. But the doctor smiled seeing his response and continued.

"Or just 'Heaven Canceller'."

...

...

...

Some time later after school has finished at Tokiwadai.

"Onee-Sama!"_  
_

A certain teleporter shouted upon seeing her room mate and best friend Mikoto Misaka. She had been friends with this certain teleporter for nearly half a year now. Her name is Shirai Kuroko, she is a level four teleporter and go to the same school as Mikoto Misaka at Tokiwadai Middle School. They even share the same dorm room despite Kuroko being a year younger then Mikoto; this only happened because once she enrolled into the middle school, she literally evicted Mikoto's previous room mate. Both had been punished for this act but they stayed room mates regardless.

The reason for that incident was pretty simple, Shirai Kuroko had fallen in love with Mikoto Misaka and takes any chance she could to get physically intimate with her room mate. That means even know as the moment she caught sights of her Onee-Sama she jumped onto her with a big hug. Many have noticed her overzealous and perverted attempts but when it comes down to it, the love has been proven genuine in the past months. And despite her attempts often causing Mikoto annoyance, she values Kuroko's friendship and both are highly regarded as best friends. But she still found it rather annoying...

"Kuroko! Get off!"

Mikoto shouted while she does her up-most to forcefully remove Kuroko from around her waist. It didn't take long until Mikoto's patience ran thin and before you knew it sparks was flying; Kuroko saw this warning of a potential shock and actually backed off this time.

"Geeze... Here I was worried, because you was acting strangely after your patrol this morning."

"Morning patrol?" It took a moment for Kuroko to remember what happened. "Oh right, it's nothing to worry about just well something doesn't make sense there."

"Doesn't make sense? What do you mean?"

"You know about the reports this morning? Well I went to check them out and help patrol district three. And those reports were rather accurate, there was indeed signs of a large scale battle in district three and evidence points towards Pyrokinesis use. But heres the thing, the fire damage at the scene is off the charts and there is no recorded pyrokinesis in the database who should be able to pull it off. That one guy who used the level upper could do it with time, but that's only when he was using the level upper."

Kuroko explained her confusion about this morning.

"Maybe there was a powerful telekinetic there?"

Mikoto responded awfully quickly and without thinking much about it. Which made Kuroko seemed rather interested in her response.

"What makes you say that?"

Mikoto realising what she had just said, hesitated only for a moment before responding.

"Eh... Well you know that with the right training and understanding of other esper powers. They can catch and throw back attacks like my lighting spear or a blast of fire with an enhanced range. With my lightning spear, it just makes the attack much faster due the telekinetic nature. But with fire based attacks, it's possible to turn a ball of fire into devastating flame-thrower. Though I'm pretty sure you'll need to have the skill of a level four. So that could be the one responsible and shouldn't be hard to find them and figure who did it." Mikoto explained which was followed by a brief frown when she continued "Since there is only three level four telekinetic espers in Academy city right now."

Despite the frown only being brief, Kuroko had easily noticed it. But she pushed that aside for a moment to think about what Mikoto had said.

Telekinesis is probably one of the most common abilities in Academy city. It's an unseen power which allows the user to move objects from a distance at a very basic level. It's very common to the point you couldn't go far to find a telekinetic at least level 2. But despite being the most common it's rare to find them even reach level 4. This is because the power is very complicated and hard to progress in levels. This has made becoming a level 4 telekinetic nearly just as exclusive as being a level 5.

"Well that could be possible, this may not be that much of a mystery as I thought."

Kuroko said with a sigh of relief. Mikoto was curious, because the way she responded made it sound like they already found somebody. If they didn't she normally mention a possible search through the database. It shouldn't really be that hard to figure out. They could go right now since School for today had ended and they only have to look for three people. Kuroko had noticed recently that every time the subject of telekinetics are brought up, Mikoto seems to act like was in mourning. It shouldn't be a surprise since the time of year. But still Kuroko thought there was more to it then thinking about what happened two years ago. And both of them was now walking up to one of the reminders of that incident.

A small monument stood on the opposite side of a certain vending machine, keeping with the theme of the city, it was in the appearance of a marble book on a stand. It was roughly the same height of the vending machine and probably one of the most famous landmark in this district or even the entire city. At least in the top ten among the landmarks of Academy city. The reason for it's popularity was very simple and that was because it honoured the fallen telekinetic users from two years ago. The description on the moment had said it all.

"**Here stands a reminder to all those who live and learn in Academy city. For the brave seven telekinetic users who had given their lives protecting their fellow students from the worst terrorist attack in this City's history. We remind ourselves that any advancement can come at a terrifying cost.**"

Mikoto had stopped to read it to herself while Kuroko looked on curiously. What followed after was the names of the telekinetic users, but there was one she often looked at with that same sad expression. It was the only one of the name which was defaced to the point you can no longer read the name. Was the one which was scratched out, nobody knew who actually scratched the name out and everybody has no clue who's name it was but there was many rumours.

"I always wanted to ask." Kuroko said who walked to Mikoto side and before continuing she gave her respects. "Did you know somebody among those seven telekinetics?" Kuroko's question had caught Mikoto in an uneasy spot and wasn't sure how to answer. She just stood their looking at the monument in silence. Kuroko notice her reluctance and despite seeing this she continued.

"You know despite this implying they all died, not all the bodies of the seven students were found..." Kuroko took a brief look towards Mikoto who was still looking at the monument. "You should know this but a telekinetic user's aim disperses a weak telekinetic field around their entire body. While it's easy to control for them, those who lack that control would find objects moving away if they reach out for them. But I digress that this layer of telekinesis allows them to create a think layer of Telekinetic armour specially in the hands of a capable user. It's never really been tested, but it's said that if they focus all their effort a level four could survive the force of an actual missile attack."

It was then when Mikoto finally look back at Kuroko with a smile, she already guessed that Kuroko figured out the truth. That she actually did knew one of them and this was her attempt to make her feel better. Well that is what Mikoto assumed.

"Thank you Kuroko."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying this solely to make you feel better, but because you may be right about the incident I mentioned earlier. That a telekinetic user could have been one of those responsible for the fire damage. You see there was a person at the scene, somebody around our age from the looks of it. It was obvious that he was involved from the state he was found in. Despite being at the scene of a battle involving fire, he didn't have any burn makes but was completely out cold..." At this point Mikoto's attention was completely grasped by what Kuroko was saying. It was like she was hanging on her every word at this point. "I think he was about our age, though his eyes were ghostly white and so was his hair. It was like the life had been drained from him. But putting that aside it's how we found him which was the strangest thing. He was laying against the tree out cold, but he was placed in such an unnatural state the somebody else most of been there. What can I describe it as? ... ... It was like he was put there as a warning, like somebody was sending a message."

Mikoto was very curious about what she was saying, but there was something which she didn't get yet.

"I'm telling you this because we already cross-checked his facial appearance with the facial recognition software in the database. Admittedly the photo was taken at the scene, so his facial appearance wasn't completely clear. But even so the software should of pick up on something and there was no match..." Mikoto still wasn't sure where she was going with this but Kuroko continued. "You remember what I said right? That they never found all the bodies of the seven telekinetic users? Well to be exact, there was only one whose bodies was never found... It's very clear no esper has the ability to cause fire damage specifically on the scale at the scene. So your theory about a telekinetic user enhancing a fire based ability is very sound. The boy found at the scene is a john doe and looking past his wounds the boy clearly didn't live in Academy city recently. So I like to believe that the boy is one of the missing Telekinetic users; I don't know which one of them you knew. But if by chance I'm sure it's the one who's name is scratched out."

"What makes you say that?"

Mikoto asked who had a brief smile, because in her mind she was happy that she is taking her role as Judgement officer serious and clearly wants to help. But she knew in her mind that the boy she described wasn't the same one. The boy she had in mind didn't have white hair for starters...

"Think about it. Nobody is sure what truly happened two years ago, but this monument was made with seven people in mind and yet only six bodies was confirmed. Nobodies knows who's body was found and not. But what if one did survive and wanted to disappear? Sometimes there are reasons in life for somebody wanting to be forgotten..." Upon hearing those final words and hiding behind that same brave smile. A memory echoed within Mikoto's mind.

_..._

_"...You need to forget about me Mikoto Misaka..."_

_..._

Her memory was cut off short and that is because Kuroko came to a much wilder conclusion.

"If you ask me though, it's probably that mysterious level five who three ranks lower then yourself. I mean there is no record of that person either and if that person who survived was a level five. Surviving a missile attack wouldn't actually be hard for powers on the scale of a Level fiv..."

Kuroko was interrupted from a sudden spark of electricity. Kuroko noticed that Mikoto was clearly frustrated.

"Enough! Kuroko... Just enough. "

She had enough with the conversation and just wanted to leave. But just as she was about to, Kuroko really had given up. She herself don't know if it will help, but if by a slim chance that it could be the same person which she thinks Mikoto is mourning over. Then it surely be worth it in the end, but it could be a long shot since she wasn't even sure if that boy was even a Telekinetic. It was just what Mikoto had said earlier, which gave that a strong possibility.

"Why don't you just take a look? You don't have to stay their long, just see if you recognise the boy at the hospital."

Mikoto clearly looked annoyed when Kuroko asked that, but she realised Kuroko just didn't like to see her in this way and wants to help. She would continue as long theres a possibility it could be the person she knew. But Kuroko didn't realise why Mikoto didn't have much faith that the boy was the same person. She didn't realise it but Mikoto had witness the death of the person she was mourning over. So it was impossible that the boy found this morning was the same one. Just impossible.

So Mikoto realised to end this conversation for good. She would have to take Kuroko's offer and go see if she would recognise the boy. But she knew deep down that it wouldn't make a difference. To her the boy she knew was dead.

_..._

_..._

...

Upon agreeing to see if she would recognise the boy, both Kuroko and Mikoto had went immediately to the hospital. It was rather busy in the reception area and despite asking at the desk it seems the frog faced doctor was far too busy to come. So both thought it be best to head to the boys room. Considering the state she found him in this morning, the chances where high that he still would be out cold.

"Let's go! He's on the Second floor!"

Kuroko said who held onto Mikoto's hand in preparation for teleportation. She swore she had heard a familiar voice just as she teleported with Kuroko.

_"Sarah, you don't have to worry. We'll come back when everything is sorted."_

Suddenly they both were no longer in the reception thanks to Kuroko's powers. They both were in a hospital room and they expected to see a boy sleeping. But it was actually vacant, well not unused but there was nobody in bed right now. Mikoto looked around the room to find nothing really special, it was just a typical hospital room. While she had a brief look around Kuroko decided to check the door number outside to see if they got the right room. Only to find a certain boy about to re-enter the room.

Kuroko was the first one to talk.

"Oh, you're awake... You recovered quick?"

"Yeah it seems like it. But. Erm. Sorry, I don't really know who you...are."

The moment the boy had responded changed everything, well for Mikoto at least.

Neither Kuroko or the boy could see as she had her back turned. But from the expression she was making, she was clearly shocked. Even now she thought her mind was playing tricks, she was thinking about far too much recently. It was just her hopes trying to betray reality, it was impossible to think that it could be...

"Your hair is different? What happened?"

Both Kuroko and the boy were still talking.

"Huh? I haven't even looked in the mirror yet or got your name either?"

When the boy had asked this question, Mikoto finally turned around but she wasn't looking straight at them. But she still can see him from the corner of her eyes and she felt like she had seen a ghost. The boy was wearing basic clothes for comfort found at the hospital, which was grey jogging bottoms and a white plain jumper. The boy's hair wasn't white as expected earlier, but in fact was a dark brown and his eyes were sky blue. Just from looking at him you can tell he was foreign, but that really didn't matter.

As with each passing moment, she had felt... more... angry.

Kuroko still talking with the boy answered his question.

"My name is Shirari Kuroko and this is..."

"Mikoto Misaka..."

Mikoto said angrily which caught both of them by surprise, obviously from her reaction they knew something was wrong. Upon hearing both of their names, the boy didn't react any differently. But he did felt worried about answering, because the girl did seem rather scary. Like she was going to launch an attack at any second.

"Errr... Well I was told my name is Eolas Stuart."

Upon hearing his name, any doubt that was left in her mind had completely vanished. Kuroko seemed rather surprised as she was trying to read Mikoto's reaction. But it wasn't something she hadn't expected from Mikoto.

You see...

Mikoto Misaka had suddenly slapped him.

* * *

**Author notes**: Completely different chapter from the original chapter 2. The most notable being that both Eolas and Mikoto met each other right now! In the original while she seen him from a distance they don't become face to face until chapter six. While there was nothing wrong with that approach, it just didn't work this time around as I'll attempt to properly tackle the whole Misaka sister thing which exists in the original chapter 2.

And another big difference is the reminder of the incident two years ago. While it doesn't exactly tell you what happened. It gives hints but that's all. But those who read the original would already know the answer. How things seem to left off two years ago is different and was reflected in this rewrite. Specially the offical death toll while only in the 90s... it's still pretty big. But a point would need to be made that they are public deaths and not for those who died working in the darkness of the city. Also those seven telekentics. Those heroes...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this very different chapter 2. I'm doing my best to try and also fill any holes in the story from the original.


	3. Many of me

**Chapter 3 - **Many of Me

Kuroko has only known her Onee-Sama for this year alone; despite knowing a lot of things about Mikoto Misaka there was something she barely talks about. And that was her previous friends before meeting each other this year. So when Kuroko figured out from Mikoto's behaviour that she had known one of those who was involved two years ago. She was naturally curious and wanting to help settle her feelings on the issue. Considering her theory about the capability of a telekinetic and the mysterious identity of the boy from this morning. It wasn't unresonable to think that the boy could be one of the telekentics from two years ago, while his powers aren't still confirmed it was a reasonable assumption. So Mikoto agreed to go with Kuroko to see the boy and honestly both expected nothing to really happen.

You see without much warning, Mikoto had done something out of her normal behaviour. She had slapped Eolas without much warning. He didn't really know what to think, his view of both guys were temporary cut off as he stared aimlessly at the wall for a few seconds.

He was trying to think about what had happened, he really didn't know how to react. This situation was rather new, though everything is rather new with him at the moment. But despite this he had already thought of the possible reason. Actually being slapped had caused his mind to come up with a few possible reasons, but he heavily thought on just one of them.

Betrayal.

Wanting to ensure he had got his thoughts correctly, the boy slowly look back towards the two girls. First seeing the girl who called herself Kuroko, she looked rather surprised and no one would really blame her on that. He was still probably the most surprised as he suddenly was in this situation and doesn't really know either of them properly. They just basically met from his perspective. He couldn't really waste any more time, he had to face the girl known as Mikoto Misaka and try to understand her reasons for it. He had something planned to say and he had no reason not to say anything.

But when he looked at Mikoto, Eolas just frozen into place. It wasn't out of fear, anger or embarrassment. He was just dumbfounded by that he was seeing, under the bangs of her maple coloured hair which was hiding her face. You can see that she was clearly upset as tears fell from eyes. But it wasn't with a sad expression but an angry one which made Eolas confirm when he thought is going on.

Once again unless she was mistake, they clearly known each other in the past. So did he actually betray her? In what way and more importantly why. Seeing Mikoto in front of him, while from a no background perspective. Eolas could never see himself betraying any boy, the thought of it disgusts him and specially not this girl. He doesn't understand this feeling, but if he was asked to declare it the boy would never do anything to hurt the girl in front of him. However while Eolas was worrying over the current situation, something had gone unnoticed while in the rush of current emotions.

_"She didn't hit me that hard. So why is my head hurting?"_

Eolas had thought to himself, the pain is evident as he held his head for a moment.

"Eolas?"

Mikoto said suddenly while stepping forward, but her sudden show of comparison would only confuse the situation for everyone. It was enough to once again leave Eolas speechless and Kuroko dumbfounded this time. There was no longer any doubt left, she did know this boy from before and it wasn't a mistake. But upon realising what she just did, Mikoto said no more and ran past Eolas while also leaving Kuroko in the room. Eolas still speechless watched as she ran out of the room, he didn't have much to say. He was completely confused on what actually happened.

But that wouldn't be the end of his trouble.

"What! Did! You! Do! To! Onee-Sama!"

Kuroko pushed Eolas against the wall and there was a frightening look in her eyes.

"I have amnesia, so I just as confused as you are!"

Suddenly a metal spike was teleported into the wall right next to Eolas. This frightened even more and it looked like he was cowering for his life. He was trying hard to think of a way to prove it to Kuroko.

"Yeah, right. You're probably lying!"

Kuroko responded and it wasn't hard to understand why she didn't believe him. Wouldn't a person who recognised the other, who wanted to get away from responsibility by lying? Feigning having amnesia is actually easy. Was there any way to prove it? Eolas thought how he reacted from entering the room should of been proof enough.

"Remember how I introduced myself!"

Eolas said in a desperate plee for his life and Kuroko thought for a moment but she did remember what he said when he introduced himself.

...

_"Errr... Well I was told my name is Eolas Stuart."_

...

"Told! Somebody who did have amnesia wouldn't of said that."

Eolas said continuing to defend himself plee. But Kuroko didn't seem to buy it, the boy could of made it up on entering the room. To her he was a complete stranger and there was no reason to trust him. But only if she can see it from his perspective, everybody was a complete stranger and he felt even worse when somebody showed knowledge of him. But from her reaction he had some how hurt... Mikoto Misaka in the past. It's barely been two hours since he woke up, but Eolas was already not liking his past self. Kuroko had continued in response to Eolas' previous words.

"That isn't the best of excuses, you could of recognised Misaka when you entered the room!"

Kuroko wasn't letting up, but for a sudden turn of his bad luck Eolas had finally gotten back up and it was hard to doubt the words of the doctor who was looking after him. The Heaven Canceller had entered the room not long after seeing Mikoto leave herself. He already had a good picture in his mind about what just happened. No that wasn't exactly correct, the boy had thought. He doesn't truly understand the conclusion he had came to but the timing of the doctor's arrival and his expression didn't sit with him well. Did he purposely let this happen?

"I guess this would happen sooner or later. But he's telling the truth, the boy's memories had been destroyed even before you brought him here. So this isn't really the time to get heavy handed, the boy could suffer a second attack."

The boy's thought moments ago were just confirmed. The doctor clearly was up to something and Eolas truly wasn't liking it. But his words were the thing needed to calm Kuroko's killing intent towards him for upsetting Mikoto. Though she couldn't help but wonder what the doctor meant by a second attack.

"Second? How?"

The doctor stepped forward while noticing, Eolas' increased distress that only a trained eye can truly pick up. He's seen it many times before when one was suffering and it seemed what he had intended was working.

"That's not important right now, it's best you focus on your friend who had just left. Problems can occur if his identity gets out to soon. While I believe she wouldn't say anything, it must be hard on her to see a ghost from the past. I'm pretty sure she needs a friend right now."

Upon hearing doctor's words Kuroko felt inclined to leave, she was indeed worry about her Onee-Sama but she couldn't leave without saying anything. With a very annoyed expression she looked towards Eolas who was still very confused.

"I'm sure we're see each other again."

Not knowing if those words were a good thing or not. Eolas watched as the last girl she had met today, vanished as quickly as she entered his life. But he was honestly surprised how she suddenly left right in front of him.

"You realise she was the one who brought you in. She had found you unconscious in district three and brought you here."

The doctor said closing the door, so nobody couldn't just walk in without them noticing. The boy noticed his careful nature when discussing anything about himself. But he would soon lose that trend of thought as he stumbled on his feet, like everything was following a strict plan. But Eolas was more sturdy then he had thought and didn't fall down. Many people would if all they see is the room spinning and their mind on the verge of breaking.

But despite these mental disadvantages, the boy's mind was still trying to process data like a running computer.

"How? And don't waste my time, I don't care at the moment what happened to cause me to end up here or how that girl vanished from this room. But how did you predict that they would turn up?"

The Doctor wasn't happy about what he was doing, but he was content with his decision. He stood forward and check on the boy's eyes and pulse. Before answering he was preparing the machines that would monitor the boy's brainwaves that was sitting next to his bed from before.

"Why does it matter? If I'm correct you will once again suffer an amnesia attack. I'm so sorry, but this had to be done so I can find a way to stop it."

The boy stumbled once again as the room continued to spin around for him.

"IT MATTERS TO ME! ... I've only been ... alive... for a few hours but I've already figured out from your words that there has been many of me. Many Eolas Stuarts... It's hard for me to justify a perspective from having no past. But how I see it that from each of those times when my mind had shattered. Eolas Stuart saw the world from a different perspective... So before this version of myself dies I want to know... How did you know?"

They were his final words for now as he finally lost his footing, but the doctor was their to catch him before he had fallen to the ground. And Eolas' vision was clouded by darkness as his mind slowly breaks. But not sure if the boy was conscious he answered his question.

"That's the thing about the mind of a Stuart, they all see many possibilities to each choice they make and that is exactly what happened. You had made a decision which had lead to this moment and you saw it coming two years in advance... Yet you never told me your intentions back then, Eolas Stuart... Why did you come back?"

A question that falls of death ears and that's because the boy's mind once again shattered. It took a while but the doctor managed to get the boy back into the hospital bed. He then had made sure Eolas was connected to the machine beside his bed. This would allow the doctor to monitor his brain activity as he sleeps and recovers from the mental shock. He had figured out that the trigger was emotional stress, but he didn't now why it was happening. He was pretty sure he could find a possible answer if he monitor's the brain pattern at this state of mind. Which was different from before as the doctor had no clue how long his mind was shattered when he was first brought in.

"Severe emotional stress is a factor, but what is the root cause?"

...

...

...

"What...are you doing? asks... Misaka."

"I fail to comprehend your actions. If the necessary equipment and chemicals are available, then a clone can be created automatically at the push of a button. We are artificial bodies with artificial minds. Each unit being 180,000 yen. With as many as 9986 of us... So why would you?"

...A young female voice echoes within the darkness and was followed by that of a boy's voice...

"I don't care. I don't give a damn about you having an artificial body or an artificial mind. I'm here to save you, the only you in this world."

...

"Misaka?"

* * *

**Author notes: **The many of me chapter was a small chapter to touch on the question about if you can compare losing your memories akin to murder. My attempt for Eolas' reaction after realising what the doctor was doing had made him felt he was killed. And that he sees his past self and future self as different people. It's probably a horrible attempt, but my attempt regardless. Just to say this may be the shortest chapter so far, but probably one of the most important.

Also can you guess what's going to happen next? The time for a certain level 0's introduction and a certain misaka sister has come...

**Chapter 4** - Misaka


	4. Misaka

**Chapter 4** - Misaka

Being urged to leave to make sure Mikoto Misaka was holding up, Kuroko teleported from the hospital room and emerged right outside the hospital. Among the many people that left the hospital and only beginning to arrive she couldn't find her Onee-Sama among them. She was clearly worried and it wasn't what she expected to happen. Kuroko herself didn't believe that the boy would of been related to her Onee-Sama, it was just her attempt to understand her more and get closer to Mikoto. But everything didn't go according to plan.

"Kuroko"

The teleporter instantly jumped in the direction of the voice to see that Mikoto was still here. She wasn't in the most obvious spot, she was leaning against the wall near the entrance but mostly out of site. You only notice her if she had called out which she just did. Kuroko instantly teleported right next to her to see a very distant and depressed Mikoto. Which really didn't make her anymore happy about what just happened.

"Onee-Sama? Did you know?"

Mikoto looked up with a curious expression, she wasn't sure what she was on about.

"That he has amnesia."

Kuroko continued after not hearing any response and Mikoto's expression at first didn't change much. She was still depressed about the revelation of the boy being here and most of all alive. But thinking about the interaction earlier, he did indeed act like it was the first time seeing either of them. Still Mikoto kind of didn't believe Kuroko despite remembering everything from earlier.

Kuroko kind of expected this reaction, because it was similar to the one she had upon hearing the same thing.

"It's true despite how fishy it sounds. That monkey's doctor had confirmed it, he even mentioned possible further amneisa attacks. This means it's possible the next time we see him, he may have no memories of the what just transpired." It was then when Mikoto's expression suddenly changed, she had good reason to act the way she did but it feels wrong to have done that to somebody with no memories. The only thing she managed to do was confuse him even more. Still it didn't change the way she felt about this situation, the real reason to why she was so upset about it was simple.

She had believed for two years he was dead and she had to mourn his death mostly in secret. Time has past and she has grown to accept it but she found it rather cruel to see him alive so suddenly. It wouldn't be the first time he had lied to her and this made her thought he made her believe he was dead all along. She felt seriously hurt upon realising who it was in the hospital room.

But now she doesn't really know what to think about what happened any more. The incident two years ago still confuse her even to this day and she wouldn't be the only one. Coming to no conclusion about previous events, Mikoto shook the thought off and look towards the worried Kuroko.

With a brief smile she had to break the silence.

"Thank you Kuroko."

"Onee-Sama?"

"Thank you for not asking about what happened in there."

Kuroko smile back and quickly responded.

"Of course Onee-Sama. I'm not willing to push you to revel something which you ain't ready to do. Besides I know it's only inevitable until you learn to embrace me and confine in me all the time." Kuroko said who seemed to be in a dream like trance, which Mikoto while kinda creep out by what she may be thinking. She was happy that she wasn't treating her any differently.

...

...

...

**November 3rd, 10:21pm**

"Must hurry..."

A very stoic sounding girl declares while running out of the doors of a stopped bus. She was one of the many Misaka sisters that were created for Project Radio Noise and due to it's failure the sisters were recommissioned for the first level six shift involving Accelerator. Not much was known about Radio Noise except that it's purpose was to make clones of the third ranked level five Mikoto Misaka for military use. But before the mass production of the clones it became increasingly obvious that cloning a level five would be impossible and the final nail in the coffin would be the prediction from Tree diagram. Which confirms the improbability of cloning a level five despite genetic manipulation and use of the Testament.

Because of this Radio noise became a complete failure, but it wouldn't be the last chapter for the sisters. They would be later recommissioned for the Level six shift a much darker project which would seem them slaughtered like sheep to achieve the project aims. However due to some certain interface it would be cancelled and less then ten thousand sisters would survive from a total of 20,001.

The surviving sisters would later be sent across the world to accommodate for adjustments to their biology to increase the clones' life span. But even being so far apart, they are still able to keep in contact with each other. This is due to the legacy of the failed project Radio noise. The sisters were all connected by a network following their universal name. The Misaka Network. A brainwave network formed out of their similar brainwave frequency patterns. With the Misaka Network, the clones can, talk in a quasi-telepathic manner, experience and share the same memories of all the other clones. They can withhold knowledge and memories from the network; this has been done many times since the end of the Level Six Shift. This was so each sister can gain a sense of individuality. But there was one piece of knowledge which was encourage to be shared and that was information regarding the mysterious signal the hear resounding throughout the network.

Since the mass production of the Misaka network, that signal has always been present but was never questioned until the sisters gained a sense of freedom after the cancelled level six shift. Since the project's end, few of the sisters have been searching for an answer. But they wouldn't be the only ones...

The Misaka sister was running through district seven without a clear destination, it was like she was trying to lose somebody who was on her tail.

"I have to make it in time... Says Misaka-10033 while knowing the inevitable interruption."

"Interruption? Misaka-18820 asks."

A voice with the same tone says resounding in the sister's mind, she was talking via the network and that sister was no where in Academy city.

"It's coming to the city! Misaka-10033 States while uploading the relevant memories to the network."

"I see says Misaka-18054"

"Understood Says Misaka-15687"

"I have also experienced an encounter! declares Misaka-12398"

"The blue hunter? Asks Misaka-14003"

"It's after the same signal which Misaka-10033 is also chasing. Misaka-10032 says clearing the confusion."

"Then why has it appeared in front of us many times? asks Misaka-19087"

"The signal it's trying to follow is mixed with our own due to being outside of the network. Like it's hearing muffled words from outside the room while we hear the words clearly. Misaka-14003 explains."

"It's been appearing more so these last few days Wonders Misaka-19399"

"It correlates with activity from the signal. Speaking of which who else heard the response a few hours ago? asks Misaka-10032"

All the sisters currently discovering over the network had clarified hearing the response from that signal. It was also noted that the previous night it had also

"Thanks to Misaka-20001, Last Order, we been able to track the signal due to that response. The location has suddenly turned up at the certain hospital. Misaka-10032 explains."

"Any decision on cause of action asks Misaka-19399?"

"We will make contact with the signal after the threat has been removed. 13577 and 19090 are already standing guard outside the room where the signal is located. We been trying to understand this signal since the introduction of Last Order and the end of the experiment. Is this a natural occurrence or another part of the network we don't understand. We Misakas are going to understand it before the end of tonight. Explains Misaka-10033"

"But the hunter has shown abilities similar to Onee-Sama and other like herself. So I suggest we call help from Onee-Sama? Questions Misaka-10032"

...

...

...

Elsewhere on the way towards the certain hospital. Misaka sister 10039 was also listening in while rushing to her destination to assist. But upon turning a corner, she was stopped by a golden hair beauty. She was wearing very similar clothing to the Misaka sister. Who all wear the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle school. But unlike the sisters who wear not to raise suspicion and confuse people to thinking they're actually Mikoto Misaka. This golden haired beauty was an actual student and the other level five residing in Tokiwdai Middle school. Shokuhou Misaki and she didn't have much time to wait around. The Misaka sister was surprised by the person she ran into and bewildered by this level five's starry eyes. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

"Tell me how do you plan to deal with tonight?"

Misaki had taken out a small remote that you use for a standard television and pressed a button. In that moment the Misaka sister lost all senses of control and responded to the question without hesitation. She explained the conversation going on in the network and about the signal also the hunter. Also the intention to ask for Mikoto Misaka's help. Which is a rarity and only proves the seriousness of the situation. But Misaki looked unmoved by what she learned, like she already knew what was going on.

"Mikoto Misaka is not a good idea. You'll will need that boy's help again and he's not far from here at the moment. It's up to you to convince the others."

Misaki said with clear instructions and started to leave the sister's sight. She was indeed one of the level fives with the ability Mental out. If you can explain it in one word, then it's basically brainwashing and this was further proven the moment she once again pressed a button on the remote. This was Misaki implementing her instructions in the mind of Misaka sister 10039 and she instantly started to follow through by discussing with the Misaka network.

"I don't think Onee-Sama is a good idea. Wouldn't that boy be a much better option questions Misaka-10039 suddenly."

Directed towards the entire Misaka network and continued without a response.

"He should be pretty close to your location now Misaka-10032. If we take the time to get Onee-Sama it may be too late to stop the hunter."

It made sense if you take into account one crucial factor. Time. Mikoto Misaka lived further away and if the boy was closer as suggested then the sisters could get into their positions in time and ensure the completion of their objective. But unknowingly these were instructions from Misaki and not 10039's true opinion. But right now that didn't matter, what would be important is if the rest of the network buys her suggestion.

...

...

...

"That Index seriously, we just got back after a few days being chased around by magicians and she wonders why there is no food in the apartment. She isn't the only one starving..."

A certain spiky hair boy said to himself while rubbing a bite wound on the back of his head. It was indeed late and a very stark twist in his usual luck he had found a shop still open. Allowing him to obtain some precious resources to see them through until tomorrow. But maybe this wasn't exactly good luck for once in his life.

A shot of electrical power surged right past him, barely missing him. It was the famous Railgun, but there was something different about it. Touma has been in witness to many of Mikoto Misaka's Railgun that he has become used to the power and speed of the attack. Mostly because they use to be aimed right at him and this time it seemed to be no different. But to Touma the difference in the Railgun shot wasn't important and that's because the attack had just destroyed his shopping he had just brought.

His eyes were in deep shock and even started to cry at the thought. It quickly turned to rage as he turned around and shout at the most likely culprit.

"BRIBRI! WHY DID YO-"

Touma stopped upon seeing what truly was happening, one of the Misaka sisters were running towards him and he knew the difference because of the night vision gear they often wear. But he knew that she wasn't capable of firing the Railgun and it can't be possible that Mikoto would attack her own sisters. So... ?

"Come with me asks Misaka-10033 with pleading eyes."

Said the sister who immediately grabbed Touma's hand and pulled him with her as they started to run in the same direction. Touma didn't struggle as he was completely confused upon seeing at the actual culprit. It looked like an average student and he knew it was the right persona as it just fired another Railgun. Touma without thinking blocked it with his right hand before being dragged along by the Misaka sister.

"I knew my pleading eyes would persuade you. Misaka says with a playful smile"

Touma had to respond

"YOU'RE NOT SMILING AND YOU NEVER EVEN PLEADED WITH YOUR EYES!"

"My mistake says Misaka with a clear guilty tone"

"Never knew you guys could be sarcastic."

Touma said with much disdain but his attention on the sister's attitude quickly change when a reminder of what chasing them fired another Railgun. Touma instantly stopped and cancelled out the attack with great timing. When his attention left the attack he had just stopped, somehow the attacking student was already up close to him and was preparing to smash Touma to the ground with a left handed roundhouse. In normal situation anyone would be hit by this timing, even the most trained fighters but on pure instinct Touma somehow managed to dodge it.

"Who are you!"

Touma shouted and followed through with his own right handed roundhouse. His attack followed through and knocked the student to the ground. But before he could even let out another word, he was once again grabbed by the sister and dragged away.

"Wait... WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Please trust Misaka and continue to buy us time."

This time there was a sence of pleading in her tone and Touma said nothing more and silently accepted it. They both continued to keep running further from their pursuer and it wasn't too long until they find themselves at the certain hospital. They had came from the back way and found themselves at the courtyard to which upon entering the sister stopped running and turn towards Touma.

"Please can you buy us that time, if anything don't allow him to hit that room begs Misaka"

"Of course!"

Touma said who was complexed by her request, but he was going to accept it regardless. He wasn't going to allow any hospital room get hit. But if they wanted to avoid that then why bring the attacker here? He didn't have much time to think about it as he was once again attacked by the student who this time managed to land a punch across Touma's face. It was weak and made out desperation but was enough to force Touma to stumble backwards and in time to notice the familiar stance as the student fires a close range railgun.

The Railgun.

A famous ability which is the key power and classification for the third ranked level five Mikoto Misaka. It's misnomer but most level fives are named after their ability. Nonetheless it's an elctromaster type ability and holds immense destructive power in her hands. However Touma has notice that this version is far weaker then Mikoto's version.

He remembers exactly how it works from Mikoto's own explanation. Basically forming the parallel currents on either side of her hand, the third-ranked Level 5 is able to fire a metal projectile at three times the speed of sound by utilizing the Fleming's left-hand rule using a great amount of electricity. Misaka Mikoto's typical railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph) and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. Her railgun is extremely accurate, only having a target deviation of 18.9 mm.

Even with a moving target Mikoto rarely misses and this student has done that many times. Not only the amount it can fire but also the speed of the attack is much slower but still deadly in it's own way. There was a strong possibility that this one wasn't ...

Touma thoughts were cut short as the student once again attacks. For some reason without using any powers, the student enters a physical brawl with Touma. But never manages to land a hit despite throwing very fast and clearly powerful punches. Touma didn't realise but his instincts were serving him pretty well and with precise timing as the student draws back his arm. Touma lands another punch right around the students face, it looked like another knock down but before he could each react. Electricity surged around them on the floor and into the student who somehow managed to response in remarkable speed with a powerful punch to Touma's stomach. He wasn't able to dodge this one and it must of hurt as he fell down to his knees in pain.

"What is this guy? Accelerator was struggling on his feet with punches weaker then what I hit this guy with."

He looked up to the student who no longer paid attention to him and was staring intently at the hospital building. Normally an enemy would try put him down for good, but from how this student had been fighting. He had no intention of killing Touma but put him down long enough too...

"Target located."

The student said with a strange cold voice. He was already preparing itself to launch another Railgun and was pointing high. He wasn't sure if he was able to stop this with his own power. But he had to try and he did just that. Touma quickly got back up to his feet and jumped with all his strength. His many times seeing this ability in action has allowed him to get the timing down. With his right arm stretched out Touma had somehow made it in time and blocked the Railgun before it even came close to the hospital... It may not be as powerful as Mikoto's version. But it was still deadly and had enough impact to even send Touma flying backwards despite negating it with his power.

"NOW! Declares Misaka 10032!"

Upon hearing that stoic voice, Touma turned around to find five Misaka sisters at the back entrance. Four of them were holding toy soldier rifles who were covering the one in middle holding a large weapon. It was Misaka 10032 holding a prototype railgun cannon and instantly fired upon Touma's fall to the ground. It soared right above him and smashed into the attacking student. It ripped right through the student much to Touma shock, because from an untrained eye this look like murder.

However it wasn't murder if the target was never even alive.

Despite having a big gaping hole in it's body, the student was still moving but slowly and these was no blood.

"It was some type of machine."

Touma said as what he thought was just an aggressive student had finally fallen. As the others Misaka sisters help 10,032 with the railgun cannon. Sister 10,033 went over to Touma to check on him. Touma who was still complexed from what just happened was more surprised by the sister's sudden bow.

"Misaka thanks you. We were able to deal with the blue hunter in time?"

"Blue hunter?"

Touma had to ask and the sister nodded to confirm.

"To you the blue hunter seems to be a normal student. But to Misakas and those connected to the network, we see a blue holographic image overlaying the physical appearance. Explains Misaka who also points out that the blue hunter has taken on many physical appearances."

"So that's how you were able to fire without hesitation. You knew it wasn't an actual student. But why is there something like that running about."

Touma asked another question and it was probably the best one to ask. But the sister looked just as confused as Touma.

"Misaka would also like to know as well. Misaka says while looking towards the sole reason of this incident."

She was staring at a certain hospital room before continuing.

"Misaka wonders if Last Order has come to a decision."

...

...

...

At a certain Anti-skill's apartment, the most unlikely duo were watching television. One of them was the strongest level five in all of Academy city. The one who has the power to change any vector and would laugh if the world sent it's entire military at him, his name was Accelerator. His striking white hair and fierce eyes would make him stand out within a crowd. But this wasn't the same Accelerator from months ago, who was a completely different individual back then and was lost within the darkness of this city. The other while just one of the reasons for Accelerator change was the main reason why this was the most unlikely duo. She was the admin of the Misaka network, Last Order. She was basically a much younger version of the sisters, but still considered a clone of Mikoto Misaka.

"Huh..."

Acceleator said as Last order had sprung from her position in front of television. She had been awfully quiet for a few hours nows. In fact ever since a call from that frog face doctor came just for her and has been on his mind since. Normally he wouldn't complain as he often hoped for what he considers a brat to be silent. But this was out of her normal behaviour and ended up worrying him.

"Access granted!"

Last Order says with a sudden cheerful smile and jumped onto the sofa next to Acceleator. Who was still confused by her behaviour, but wasn't going to force it if there was no problem.

...

...

...

**November 3rd, 11:14pm **

Back at a certain hospital and unaware of what just happened a certain boy was recovering from his latest amnesia attack. This time around it took three hours for the boy to reawaken after the incident caused by the doctor. Who actually in turn took the time to tell his name and what actually happened before. This time around the doctor wasn't going to hold as much back from him. So once again the boy knew his name and why he was in a hospital.

But unlike last time, he was more exhausted and probably because he didn't recover completely from his recent attack. So the boy escape the knowledge of his lack of past into sleep once more. He felt entrenched in the dark void that lays at the back of his empty memories. So he felt that he may as well close his eyes for the rest of the day.

But suddenly without much warning, the boy's slumber was suddenly disturbed by a sharp pain in his mind. He didn't realise it but it wasn't the same where he suffered an amnesia attack. Erratically moving in his bed, there was a sudden buzzing sound in his mind and held his hands over his ears in response. But that dark void which was in the back of his mind was suddenly filled with memories and experiences. This probably would be a good thing for a person in his situation, but he knew as his mind flicker from these memories that they weren't his own.

The first clew was that they were memories of being killed by the same person. And this keep repeating for nearly ten thousand times in an instant. Amazingly his mind was able to keep up with this sudden rush of memories, but his body felt bit out of control. And continues to move erratically in response.

"Misaka. Misaka. Three hundred... no four. Five. Eight hundred.. Correction... 9969 Misakas... still incorrect... 9970 misakas... What is thi... Misaka... Stop... Stop... "

It continued like information was being directly uploaded to a computer hard-drive. It became less painful as it continued and that was only because his mind was getting use to it. Processing all those information as such an amazing speed. He suddenly realised what just happened to him as his mind understood all this information which was suddenly uploaded to him.

"Level 6 project... Accelerator... 20,001 sisters created for the project. 10,031 were killed before the cancellation of the project. All so they can achieve a level six shift."

He felt horrified of what he had experienced and rather disappointed. These weren't his memories at all but the memories of a collective of similar like individuals known as the Misaka sisters. He had much more to think about the information he had just received. But something else had caught his attention when he heard his room's door open and suddenly when the room's light turned on. Their stood familiar looking girls who looked identical and wore the same uniform minus on who had a silver necklace. With the identical looking girls was a spiky haired boy who seem a bit older and also rather confused.

"We finally meet the network mystery says Misaka-10033."

...

...

...

Meanwhile as Eolas meets the sisters and Touma for the time in his very short memory. Last Order and Accelerator were watching Tv, but once again jumped from her position suddenly much to Acceleator's annoyance.

"Hey you stinking brat...?"

Acceleator realised after shouting out the fear on Last order's expression. She was clearly afraid of something and he didn't know why and it seems to becoming from the direct of the tv. But there was nothing scary on, so he truly didn't understand and that was only until Last order jump towards him and switch on his chocker which controlled the activation of his powers. Because of his past events he was dependent on the Misaka network to do his calculations to use his ability. Because of this he was in some way connected to the network and thus this allowed him to see exactly what got Last Order riled up.

"Who are you?"

Accelerator said who rosed to his feet putting Last order behind him on the sofa. What he saw was a blue like holographic image in the shape of a boy of his size. It didn't look scary but there was an terrifying pressure coming from the mere sight of it. It then briefly spoke much to Accelerator's surprise.

"The signal has stopped. The signal has stopped. The signal has stopped" the robotic voice repeated while the blue holographic image started to walk closer to Acceleator who didn't move a muscle.

"I'm coming for you!"

With that deceleration and even while connected to the Misaka network. The blue holographic imaged vanished without a trace.


	5. First time out of the Hospital!

**Chapter 5 -** First time out of the Hospital

It's been less then six's hours since Eolas woke up after his recent amnesia attack. Less then six hours of memories and hes been asleep for most of that time. Though he did have the privilege to learn what happen earlier this day. Like what the doctor did and for the reasons he did it. Also what his previous self had said before 'dying' in a sense of himself. But despite that and the implications of his past life he was far more interested in the girl. Eolas before he went back to sleep had the privilege to watch a recording of what occurred in his room when Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shari was there. He wondered what he must of done in the past to cause such a reaction.

Luckily it would seem he was one step closer to that answer, when the last few minutes occured. He had gained a rush of memories and experiences in a few seconds. It was like somebody had decided to open the floodgates and all the memories surged into his mind. However no matter how much his mind searches through this newly acquired memories, they weren't his own. But he was about to meet few of those they did belong.

"We finally meet the network mystery says Misaka-10033."

You see he had suddenly found himself being visited at a late hour and not long after he had that surge of memories. This was obviously a coincidence because the timing was rather perfect and while he could tell that was true by the appearance of the girls and boy. What one of the girls said had further proved that this was a coincidence. According to the Misaka network which he had gained these memories from, these girls were the Misaka sisters clones of the original Mikoto Misaka a level five. Though they weren't exactly on her level of power. But that didn't matter at the moment.

The boy with them was the one who had stopped the dreadful experiment these girls were in. His name was Kamijou Touma and even not relying on the information he just acquired. He knew from a glance this boy a high school student.

But they weren't the only ones in the room, there was also a boy behind all of them. He stood tall over them though not by that much. His black spiky hair made him stand out in the memories that Eolas just gained. That boy's name was Kamijou Touma who had interfered in the experiment test 10,032 and stopped the mindless slaughter of the sisters; ending the Level Six Shift. According to the network this boy had beaten the strongest level five in Academy city. Accelerator...

Despite not even meeting him at the moment, Eolas already knew how terrifying that esper was but the memories he just experience. You see in the short amount of time he acquired them he had felt like experiencing all the deaths of those sisters. It never happened to him personally but seeing those memories had made him felt the net to cry and not just for the sisters but what Accelerator became during those experiments. But he had managed to hold those tears back upon the arrival of the sisters and touma. He wonder why they came in his room, but he had a guess it had something to do with the Misaka network and the memories he acquired.

"I would say that I expected you lot come here. But you turned up sooner then one would expect, I only just learned about you guys minutes ago."

Eolas said with a nonchalant smile. He was playing it cool despite the obvious sudden rush of memories and visitors in mere minutes of each other. The Misaka sisters though not showing their emotions like normal were clearly interested and happy to meet Eolas Stuart. Despite hearing what was said outside the room, the words of the frog-faced doctor they seemed not to give it pause for thought.

...

_Touma thought back to the conversation he had with the doctor._

_"This is the situation with the boy in that room right now. He has no memories of his past and even still people want to kill him. Only if they realise that leaving the boy alone would be best for everyone. But you can expect that attack you just faced was after his life. "_

_"Why are they after him?"_

_Touma asking the obvious question. But before even answering the doctor seem very unsure himself._

_"I'm not sure myself, but it's been made very clear that he was at the heart of the incident two years ago. That is why it's hard to talk about him out in the open. Because this boy could be the very reason why so many people lost their lives. But he was like a sheep led astray and that's why I'm glad you here Kamijou. You both have had you past taken away, so you can relate to what he's going through now. So will you help him? At least until he learns enough about his esper ability to protect himself."_

_"Of course!"_

_Touma naturally responding without thinking about it himself._

_"That's great to hear lad. I guess this would help you all before you go in there. But heres some basic information. His name is Eolas Stuart, fifteen years old, white British nationality and his esper power is Telekinesis. I will organise a system scan friday, it's better we know exactly what he's capable of doing."_

...

That conversation allowed him to get a grip on the situation. Though it didn't help Touma as much as one expected. He also had no memories of what happened two years ago, or either the start of the year due to an incident before the summer holiday. But he has heard about it since then, how couldn't you? There was more then one reminder around Academy city. But he was curious about the connection between him and the sisters also how he learned about them before even entering the room.

"Just learned? What does he mean?"

Touma asked casually, but was surprised when all the sisters suddenly turned to him.

"He just became part of the network!"

All the Misaka sisters present had answered rather bluntly, which was amusing to hear from a spectators point of view. Though from Touma's perspective it was rather intimidating. But he had to ask the obvious question on his mind.

"Well at least you all seem happy about it. But why is he part of the network? Isn't that suppose to be for you sisters only?"

Only Misaka 10032 stopped to consider the question, while the others went over towards Eolas. They were doing what a Nurse would do and check the basic vitals. They obviously was very interested to see who exactly this boy is and why hes connected to the network himself. Why they don't understand the reason, they know how he is connected from what they learned would take the time to explain it to Eolas, but all the information was already on the network and thus kinda irrelevant. But Misaka 10032 seemed happy enough to explain it to Touma.

"The Misaka network is a brain wave network formed from Misakas' similar brainwave frequency. It doesn't have to be just for us Misakas if you can tap into that frequency. We Misakas don't understand why, but that boy's mental frequency is tuned into that frequency. Giving him the capability to access the network and even sense others with that frequency. But that isn't exactly what makes us so curious. Explains Misaka"

"What do you mean"

Touma responded who seemed more confused as she explains whats going in.

"He's been a part of the network from the moment the first of us came into existence. Misaka 00001 first words was about the signal that was calling out through the network. The signal we soon felt was normal until the experiment ended. We Misakas begun to question the existence of this signal and what it means for all of us become nobody we turned to had an answer. So Misaka 10033 over there dedicated herself looking for the source. The signal grew stronger the closer we got and that took 10033 across Japan until tonight. She was nearby from tracking the signal and came back to the city upon 20,001 getting a call from the doctor. The Doctor had recognised the similar brainwave frequency and figured out the problem Oniichan faced. Explains Misaka."

"Oniichan?" Touma said with a rather confused expression. Though the sister looked more confused after his response as if she thought she got it wrong. "Isn't that what you call your older brother?" Only then Touma get it but he wasn't still sure about it. "That would be correct but why call him that? Wait until Bribri hears about all this..." The same stoic expression was on the sister and she took a brief look towards Eolas. Touma didn't know how to explain it, but he was getting a feeling of regret coming from imouto. "Because he was there before the first of us and no matter how we look at him. He seems such a natural part of the network now that he's been given access. Also he seems to be a male, so that would make him Oniichan."

Touma understand what she was getting at but still weary on the whole thing. There was no reason to ask Eolas about all of this because this is news to him. Even now you can see the confusion and embarrassment as the others sisters have surrounded him. Calling him Oniichan as well.

"Also we like to help repair the damage we done."

"Repair the damage?" Touma asked in a confused tone.

"Only now do we release what we've done. Last Order has clued us in from her conversation with the doctor. You see... All this time the signal was Oniichan's way of attempting to access the network. We would of granted access sooner but we couldn't without potential risk to the network. So since the beginning we been denying access and according to the doctor this contributed to his amnesia attacks. Like it was resetting his mind each and every time... At least now he no longer needs to worry about losing his memories again. However this only reset his mind so that means..."

"That I lost my memories before those attacks happened."

Eolas interrupts after hearing Misaka 10032 explaining everything to Kamijou. It was like he said that to try and convince himself that's the reality. Since they entered Touma noticed Eolas was keeping up a front since they entered. Looking at him now it you can see he felt slightly depressed and worried about his situation.

"Stuart..."

Touma said before he was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. He only just realised that he was hungry still and that his resources was destroyed not long ago. With his stomach's growling catching everybody's attention, they all can see the feeling of dread coming from Touma's expression.

"I better go If I want to live." He said with reluctant smile and prepared to leave the room but was stopped by Eolas. "Goodbye Kamijou? Nice to meet you." Normally Touma would just wave but he stopped because it took him a moment to realise how he knew his name without saying anything. But he remembered it was down to the Misaka network and this lead him to think about how he can help him. There was no point trying to show him around, the sisters actually knew the layout of the city better then himself. He's pretty sure all of that's covered...

"You can call me Touma." He responded to Eolas' goodbye, he had just thought something very important. Which was the best thing he can do and he was very happy to do it. "I'll see if I can come and see you tomorrow. I don't think I need to tell you this now, but you no longer alone... Until tomorrow!" Touma said with a wave before leaving.

When he did the situation was strange, because Eolas was left alone with very identical girls except for 10,032 who wore a necklace and 19090 who seems to show more emotion then the others. Eolas also just realise he can tell the sisters apart. This must be the whole network thing which is doing it.

It was 10,033 who would break the silence.

"You have a system scan Friday Says Misaka."

"Huh?"

"A System scan is a test to determine the level of a esper. You have telekinesis and the doctor apparently has told you..."

"Wait what? I have Telekinesis?"

The sisters looked at him with the same stoic expression, before most of them start commenting how much hes going to fail Friday. This annoyed and embarrassed Eolas a lot.

"Hey why does it suddenly feel like a Pop Quiz or something! I have so much to figure out, like my past, if I got any living family, do I have a home?" Said Eolas in a complete panic and all because of an apparent test which you can't exactly fail. But could you blame the boy, suddenly it became real for him that he has tackle his unending list of problems. "And there's this thing about the blue hunter, which is stalking you girls and someone needs to put a stop to that. And what I did to that girl... " Though neither of them new the full truth, what really hit home for the sisters was that despite his clear troubles. He was already looking out for someone else and them already. This worried some of the sisters.

10,033 had to ask.

"We Misakas can handle ourselves you don't need to worry. Misaka said with a reassuring tone."

Eolas nodded his head in disagreement and Misaka 10,033 continued.

"Why? asks Misaka"

For the first time he was hiding his true thoughts behind a smile, this time it was rather natural.

"Because you lot are the few people I know. I don't know what I was like in the past, but the me right now can't stand by and done nothing."

It was hard to tell the sisters reaction, but they seemed to enjoy his kind behaviour. It reminded them of a certain spiky boy who had just left. Suddenly the sisters made a decision.

"We will help you practice your esper ability for friday. Declares Misaka 10,032."

"Huh."

"An all night practice session. Says Misaka 10,033"

"The courtyard is more practical for a telekinesis test. Suggests Misaka 10,039"

"Shouldn't a telekinesis able to stop gunfire? Misaka will get the rifles says Misaka 19090."

"HUH!"

...

...

...

**4th November, 7:23am**

A certain boy had managed to escape the hospital and truth to be told he was very excited. Also surprisingly not that tired, though he considered the fact he was asleep for most of yesterday. But last night was no joke either, while the sisters did shoot at him they were rubber bullets. They still hurt but not lethal and sure it was a fair method of practice. But after what he had to go through with them. He's pretty sure that he had his power pretty locked down. He wouldn't know for sure later and he is sure there's much more to learn which not even the sisters knew. But because of what he learned the doctor gave him permission to explore the district. But was warned to be careful and not to draw attention. He was fearing another possible attack and last night's events with the sisters only proved that fear.

So you can imagine that he wasn't happy with the idea, though Eolas was enjoying his freedom from the hospital. But neither would count on how soon the boy's esper powers would be tested.

It was early in the morning and all ready the news outlets through the city was warning of possible criminal activity. Which was an announcement put out by Anti-skill members. Anti-Skill were basically one of the law enforcements of Academy city, comparable to the police and security forces. Most of them are ordinary adults without any abilities and they don't even get paid. However they do get various privileges for they work as compensation.

The other law enforcement was also voluntary and was called Judgement. Shirai Kuroko was a member which was the esper power version of Anti-skill. Most were students and their authority was mostly within the school system around the city. While Anti-skill dealt with more serious crimes. But it wasn't abnormal for both to work together. They would share information to solve problems and this would be one of them. There was apparent reports of students attacking each other which wasn't abnormal but heavily look down upon.

And it wouldn't take long for Eolas to learn what's going on.

"It seems somebody is targeting Tokiwadai students?"

"Who would target students of Tokiwadai? Aren't they all very strong espers?"

Eolas would hear this in passing from fellow students, and it made him stop to think. Those sisters were wearing Tokiwadai uniform and so was those two girls from the camera feed from his room. Shirari Kuroko and Mikoto Misaka who visited yesterday before he lost his memories again.

"Should I approach them?"

He asked himself that for one good reason, he saw both girls down the street. He wasn't sure if he should because this could be considered as stalking. He didn't accidently find them on the streets, his curiosity to learn more about his past made him rely on the information in the network. The sister seems to know a lot about Mikoto Misaka's habits and travel routes throughout the city.

But despite the vast information and memories he gained through the network. They were all quickly overshadowed by that girl's reaction to him yesterday. And because he remember what happened Eolas had decided to leave them. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for them and specially for Mikoto.

But turning back from them would only lead him to trouble for himself. You see when turning a corner away from Mikoto and Kuroko's path. He found a group of obvious thugs harassing those who pass them. They don't seem to be hostile, they were basically being jerks as people tried to pass their on the street. But what he thought was more troubling was one of them eyeing him closely. He seemed to be the less thugish of all of them. But Eolas did his best to ignore it as he had to pass them, because Mikoto and Kuroko were only getting closer.

Eyes straight is what he thought, don't give them eye contact and they probably not pay enough attention. So he committed to that plan and moved forward but his luck was non-existent. The moment he tried to pass them, Eolas was stopped by that same person who was giving him the evil eye. Even his friends was surprised that one of them reached out to stop him. The one who stopped him by grabbing Eolas' shoulder didn't say anything. But his friends were more then chatty.

"Do you know this boy? He seems kinda posh for a mere student."

"Is he some noble brat at a top school?"

Eolas was confused because he didn't really understand their perspective. He looks normal, though admittedly his version of what's posh and not could be twisted. He noticed that he was a foreigner. Also you see before he left this morning, he was able to borrow some proper clothes and he took a liking to a black shirt and blue jeans. He cleaned himself up nicely for a boy with no background and while his clothes weren't formal. He did seem like he was going to a business meeting or something of the sort.

"I bet he has a lot of money on him."

These thugs were probably be more angry to find that Eolas had no money on him. But that didn't matter, Eolas took the time they were talking to try and just walk away. He had made it! They had stopped taking an interest in him and had gotten past the group without further trouble. But Eolas' curiosity would get the best of him as he look back to see that same individual looking at him. He had wondered what his problem, but that quickly became an afterthought. He turned back to look where he was going to see a girl about to run past him.

She had blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side. She wore a middle school uniform, which he tell as he seen the difference between high school ones earlier. It made him stop to think about his own actual age, it never really came up and neither did his birthday. The girl passed him by when he thought this and said to herself.

"I'm pretty sure they said to meet them around here."

...

...

...

"Hey get off me!"

The sound of the girl struggling snapped Eolas from his trend of thought. He look back to see that the thugs had grabbed the girl's arm.

"Where you going in a rush little girl?"

"Why don't you stay and hang out?"

"No! I got to be somewhere, so let me go!"

Eolas couldn't exactly stand there and do nothing. But surprisingly for this being the first time he was willingly walk into a fight. Well in his recent memory, that he wasn't nervous at all. In fact strangely he kinda was use to the rush of a possible fight.

"You heard the girl. Let get of her before you all become target practice."

Eolas said with a strange confidence, the boy had a stature of someone who was ready to brawl.

"Oh so the posh boy wants a fight?"

The thugs didn't seem to back down, except the one who grabbed him earlier was curiously watching and the girl was definitely still struggling. She even took the chance their gazes was directed at Eolas, to stamp hard on the person's foot that grabbed her arm. She was hoping this will make him let go. But...

"Arrhh. You bitch."

But it didn't go exactly as planned, the thug basically slapped her right back. Eolas responded out of pure instinct and charged forward the moment he saw the girl get slapped. The girl stumble from her feet in response to getting hit and saw the entire fight. He was shockingly fast as already, he was up close and laid into the one who hit her and that one was taller then him. She was amazed as one punch from this boy had knocked a larger one off his feet. Two of the others went into help but the girl noticed the expression on the boy who was helping her... it was the face of somebody fighting with instinct rather then skill.

Before the other two could even land a hit, the boy had sent them flying with an invisible blast which she quickly recognised as Telekinesis. She didn't know it but the one who grabbed the boy earlier just looked on and had no intention to fight. With a stare towards the boy who had helped her he begun to help his friends into the car. Which he was standing against all this time. They probably didn't expect to fight an esper, which they found out at the last minute. None of them were knock out but they were clearly hurt and their voices wasn't either as they shouted at him at rage.

But the boy ignored them and turned his attention to the girl herself.

"Are you alright?"

She was kind of surprised to see someone help her like that, they didn't know each other so she really didn't expect help. Unless?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just who are you? Are you from Judgement?"

Eolas was amused by her curious response. He offered to help her up, but she managed on her own. Eolas then responded when she did.

"Erm. No I'm not. But my name is Eolas Stuart if your that curious."

Eolas responded but notice the panic from the girl.

"Hmm?"

"They took my phone!"

Eolas nodded before turning his attention back to the thugs, they just gotten into the car and was about to leave.

"Don't worry about it. It's not worth the trouble."

The girl said in response, but Eolas seemed to not mind in fact he wanted to do it. And it wasn't to gain favour but to test the limits of his powers. He remember exactly what one of the sisters said last night.

...

_"Telekenesis is the unseen power to move objects from a distance. Misaka clarifies that it should be like moving a cup with your own hand, but with your mind explains Misaka 10032."_

_..._

So Eolas thought, what would happen if he tried to stop the car with his power. He didn't expect it to work, but to him it would be a good test of his power. When the trend of thought ended the thugs had actually left in his car and Eolas threw his left arm forward as if he was going to grab something in the air. When he did, he honestly didn't expect what was going to follow. As the car begun to drive down the street, Eolas was dragged along with it. He managed to use his power but he clearly wasn't able to stop it.

"Holy crap!"

Eolas said who was trying to literally not lose his grip and not ruin the shoes he was wearing. The girl upon seeing this couldn't believe and tried to follow by running after only to bump into a certain two.

"Saten? What's going..."

Mikoto said but both she and Kuroko actually realised what was happening. Both of them saw the boy being dragged in the road, though he seemed to be more like he was skiing. This was fairly obvious he had got the hang of it as the car turned the corner. It was fairly obvious that he was trying to stop the car.

"He just help me with some guys giving trouble and now hes trying to get my phone back."

Saten quickly explained and Kuroko responded.

"What the isn't that the boy from the hospital. What..."

Kuroko stopped talking as she already saw the answer to her supposed question. Mikoto had already started running in the direction Eolas and the thugs went.

"Saten come on."

Kuroko said who grabbed onto Saten and teleported in the same direction. It wouldn't be long for she caught up with Mikoto and took her for the ride as well.

Meanwhile Eolas was quickly getting a handle on being dragged through the streets. He had figured to focus his power to his feet to make it easier for him to keep balance while going at this speed. This allowed him to gracefully skii on the actual street without much trouble.

But he still had a problem about stopping this car and his mind was firing all cylinders to come up with a solution. The change in his expression would indicated that he come up with something, but it would once quickly change when he noticed a strange green light suddenly fired from the back of the car at him. His body seemed to move on his out of instinct and barely dodge this green blast. Not wasting any time as the car started to move erratically, Eolas increases the force of telekinesis in his feet and started to slow down before coming to a complete stop. And somehow without the logical sense of reason, the car was literally flipped over when Eolas stopped.

He did it. He had enough force to actually stop the car, but didn't properly hold his footing. Which caused him to be dragged through the streets. But that wasn't important as the car came crashing on it's side.

Eolas stumbled backwards, feeling the slight pain of being dragged around. But he thought this was nothing, those thugs may be seriously hurt.

"Maybe I went to far, not sure if that girl's phone would survive that crash."

He said with a slight chuckle, but suddenly noticed a green light from the corner of his eye. His mind quickly recognised it as the same thing from before and again his body moved on his own. The blast passed him and he saw the power of it as it completely destroys one of the empty cars on the street.

"What the hell!"

He turned back only to see another coming right for him. This time he couldn't dodge but somehow he managed to catch it with his hand, but the sheer power of the attack kept pushing him back until he threw it in the air. He looked forward to see that it was actually coming from that same guy who grabbed him earlier and was staring at him funny. He was already out the car and on the offensive as a response.

"Could it be?"

Eolas remembered once against something from last night

...

_"To you the blue hunter seems to be a normal student. But to Misakas and those connected to the network, we see a blue holographic image overlaying the physical appearance. Explains Misaka who also points out that the blue hunter has taken on many physical appearances."_

...

Eolas remembered exactly how the sisters taught him to connect to the network. They said it's as easier as a verbal command and Eolas quickly understood the process.

_"Connect."_

Instantly he felt his mind was connected to the same network from last night. And instantly he found the answer to his curiosity. The person in front of him looked like a blue holographic image. But that sight of his attacker would soon be overpowered by another incoming green blast of energy. Understanding that is better to hit it in the sky rather then allow it to go pass him. Eolas struggled but once again caught the attack before sending it sky high.

"EOLAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Shouted a familiar voice, it was kinda like the sisters' voice but with more emotion. In fact...

Eolas turned towards the voice to see Mikoto Misaka, Shiari Kuroko and the girl from earlier. Kuroko seemed to be calling somebody on the phone and Mikoto seem surprised to see him here. But it would be a deadly mistake to take his eyes away from his attacker. Before even anybody notice, another green energy blast was heading right for him. He only was able to turn to see it coming, down to the expression from the girls but it was too late. Eolas barely managed to cover his face with his arms when the attack hit. It was hard to know if he blocked it all not, because it happened so far and Eolas was literally shot backwards down the street from the sheer force of the attack.

"Did he just get hit by the Meltdowner? But that's not..."

Kuroko said before she put on her Judgement badge and continued

"Saten go check on the boy."

She nodded and rushed towards were the boy had landed. Kuroko then turned towards Mikoto and noticed her expression. She looked completely shocked and it wouldn't be long before it turned to anger and she was starting to generate electricity at a frightening rate.

"Onee-Sama don't do it!"

Kuroko said desperately but her words would fall on deaf ears. As Mikoto Misaka one of the seven level fives and the strongest Electromaster entered the fray. She ran into the middle of the street, before unleashing a powerful lightning arc straight for the one who attacked Eolas. She was completely angry and she was clearly not holding anything back.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope you all are enjoying this different take on the this story. The original intention of the first story, was to create a ripple effect from Eolas' return to the city. Like a continuing momentum of events that continue to get worse until the end game. The description did say this after all... "His return will spark a serious of events that will shake the very foundation of the science world." . First Touma and the sister. Now Eolas himself and Mikoto Misaka. The attacks from what the sisters have dubbed the blue hunter continues.

Also I would say trust me here as my friends say I'm horrible at jokes. But the whole the sisters calling him OniiChan is so going to lead to something amusing and awkward for Mikoto later on. Anyway...

Next time **Chapter Six** - Standing Tall


	6. Standing Tall

**Chapter 6** - Standing Tall

They were just on their way to the underground shopping centre, meeting Saten on the way before they head to school. They expected nothing to happen this morning and it felt like a normal peaceful day to them. But the moment they turned around the corner and bumped into Saten. It would all change and Mikoto was swept into the rush. It was like living in a past, because everyday seemed to be one giant roller-coaster with that boy around.

"Saten? What's going..."

Today was no different as before she even managed to finish asking Saten. She had saw what actually was going on, that same boy from yesterday had suddenly shot past them. He was lagging behind but it was clear he was being pulled by the car and she had an idea how he was doing it. But that was important and she can't explain it but she had to follow.

"He just help me with some guys giving trouble and now he's trying to get my phone back."

That fool she had thought. Why did he get in trouble already, no, why is he even here? Despite meeting him yesterday, Mikoto still was struggling to believe he was back. It felt so unreal and the years she had known him started to feel like a dream. It might as well be because he didn't remember a single moment.

They might as well start from the beginning, meeting each other for the first time.

...

It was ten years ago.

On the first day I visited Academy city, that was also the day I first met him. It was only intended to be a brief visit, my mother just wanted to see how things work. Because back then Academy city and how the school system works was still fairly unknown. But for myself I didn't really care about the fundamentals of the visit. If anything I was took fixated on the beautiful cheery blossoms that were in full bloom. It was a wonderful distraction and that was because I was completely nervous at the time. You see I was being taken to a testing centre were they would screen my potential as an esper. Which in turn would allow my mother to learn more the prospects for coming to this city. But again I was nervous as I didn't want to disappoint. And it didn't help that I decided to leave my Gekota teddy at home that day. What a foolish mistake but I never truly regretted it. Even after you've come back.

Because you see, it gave us a reason to interact. As not even then at the age of five could you just standby while someone was in trouble. Somehow you saw that not having my teddy made me feel insecure and even know I don't understand how you figured it out. You just wanted to help, despite looking troubled yourself.

I remember that even then you fondness for yellow ducks was strong. This was obviously proven by the fact you was carrying a yellow duck teddy in your hand. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed; what I noticed is how you looked towards the sky, like you was a bird locked in a cage hoping for freedom. But despite your own problems, you took the time to see my own. And even without an exchange of words, you knew what was wrong. You looked completely different from before you noticed me, your eyes were now brimming with curioisty when you offered your own teddy.

"Aren't yellow ducks so cute? You can borrow it if you like!"

You said with such a cheerful smile, the lost boy I saw moments ago was nothing but a dream then. All I saw was a kind boy, who went out his way to help and I accepted his duck teddy with open arms. I honestly didn't really say anything straight away and that was because I was comparing how cute it was to my Gekota back home. But that really didn't matter, even though it wasn't the same teddy I just no longer felt nervous or insecure. I actually started to feel completely safe and that feeling would persist for years to come. But that wouldn't be the only thing which would reacure later in life.

"Mikoto-chan! What do you say?"

My mother had said to me, reminding me not to forget my manners and quickly I offered my thanks. But you weren't exactly paying attention and that's because you was thinking about my name. Even now I didn't understand what was going through your mind then.

"Mikotoo..chan? Mikoo? Miko-chan!"

You started to call me by that name and while I didn't mind throughout the rest of our childhood. It started to become awkward as we grew older and you often teased me by calling me that in the most awkward situations. But...

"My name is Eolas! Lets do our best today Miko-chan!"

Now I miss the days when you called me by that name. To the point I would of done anything for you to come back even for just a minute and call me by that name. But you never did and even now that you have returned to the city, it pains me to think you had forgotten everything.

The thought of that day and all those others we will spend together made it so hard to forget. Even when you told me the last time we spoke two years ago, that I should forget about you. You didn't realise that you had asked the impossible.

...

The sound of a car explosion had brought her back to reality. She was no longer thinking about the past and just in time as Kuroko had caught up. Kuroko can travel faster then somebody running and even catch up to a car. So when did catch up to Mikoto, she took her for a ride and quickly hurrided to the location of the explosion. They had arrived and quickly saw Eolas being engaged by someone using Meltdowner's ability.

The Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon was it's classification. It was the original esper power of the Level Five Mugino Shizuri. She was ranked four out of the seven level fives. There has been many attempts to recreate her powers in the past, but this didn't make sense in the slightest. From the girls perspective they were seeing a fellow student in Academy city using the power. There had to be some form of trick, it can't be exactly the same thing.

"EOLAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mikoto had shouted.

But she didn't realise it was the worst timing, the moment he had responded to her cry. The attacker had continued and it was to late to even warn him verbally. Eolas had taken the attack head on and his condition remained unknown. Saten had gone to check on the boy, while Kuroko was preparing to try and stop the suspect. But Mikoto was shocked and it wasn't hard to understand why.

Because for two years now until yesterday, she had thought this boy was dead. She had seen it herself and it would of been hard to mistaken. But by some miracle the boy had came back to the city alive and yeah without no memories. It was still a better fate then being dead. And that is what caused Mikoto to attack out of anger. But she was angry out of fear as once again, she just watched the boy getting hurt and risk losing him again.

"Onee-Sama don't do it!"

Despite Kuroko's plea, Mikoto ran into the middle of the road and unleashed a devastating lightning arch towards the attacker. The power in that attack can be imagined as it ripped up the road as it travelled. But it didn't hit, the attack had flied past the attacker without much effort. Still showing that emotionless expression, the individual didn't respond in force. It face it seemed complacent in it's actions. But this disaply didn't frighten Mikoto Misaka. Even if this guy had wielded the power of the Meltdowner. She had no intention of losing after what he had done.

"So you can dodge my attack can you. You might as well give up as your efforts will not save you."

She warned while generating another electricity to start shortciruting the steet light and everything that ran on power in the area. She then started to unleash a rapid barriage of lightning blasts against the attacker. There was a three second deviation between each attack being sent. Giving the attack a three second interval to try and counter or dodge. Normaly in the face of such power being displayed by the Third ranked level five, the Railgun. You would be too nervous to even move. But the guy she was facing never showed any fear and continued to dodge without much effort. But she had already figured she may not able to hit him in this manner and was actually starting to aim at the ground around her target. Her intention became clear when a dust cloud was kicked up in response to the sudden halt of the attacks.

But she wasn't going to waste anytime, both of their sights were blocked so they couldn't see each other. But Mikoto had other ways of finding her targets and that confidence was back by her willingness to unleash her strongest ability. She had flipped the coin in the air and during that airtime she had closed her eyes briefly. What she was doing was basically a type of rader sensing. She sends electromagentic waves in the air to help map out the room or in this case the area. This including the location of people within her range and it was this that gave her the advantage to win this fight.

But even the best laid plans may never work.

"This is my fight, so there is no need for you to get into my way."

The moment she was about to unleash her Railgun straight for her target, the certain boy had caught the coin in mid air as he rushed past. It happened so fast that she didn't have time to react to his sudden reapperance. He had stopped in front of Mikoto and as if he was throwing something away with his left hand, the dust was disperesed with his telekentic power. Revealing the guy who was using Meltdowner's ability.

But why Mikoto had thought? There was no way he was able to stand up to an ability of a level five. She was specially the one out of anybody who knew this boy well. She knew that he didn't have the power to stop somebody on that guys level. But despite that this boy stood right in front of her sight, he stood so tall as if he was acting like the wall between her and the agressor. This had started to annoy her and had to speak out.

"Why? You're the one that needs protecting not me."

Eolas didn't make the mistake of taking his eyes from his attacker this time. But he still heared what she said and responded.

"You may be right, but I can't stand idly by when you look troubled yourself. I don't know what my previous self was like but that isn't my style."

Mikoto looked surprised from his words and not out of shock but merely because it finally hit home. Despite what happened yesterday, she still had doubts that someone was messing with her and basically just couldn't believe it. But... What he had just said only finally accept that he was definantly back in her life. She hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Even still his attacks are still dangerous, you can't stand up to his attacks."

She said this just before the man using the meltdowner had once again opened fire. That green light came surging for Eolas and Mikoto can only watch from behind. Her legs just felt too heavy to even move and he seemed to be to stuborn to move.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Once again like he did two times before. Eolas had caught the attack in his hand thanks to his telekentic power. He was still struggling to hold down the sheer power of the ability, but he had showed no signs of throwing it in the air like before.

"You see I figured something out after taking that last attack. It may not seem like it but this attack is made of electrons..."

He was right and Mikoto knew this from facing the Meltdowner ability personaly from the 4th ranked level five. Because of that she was able to manipulate it a certain exstent and when she remember that she had realised what the boy was up to.

"Last night I learned, that my power can also manipulate electrons to a point. And... SEND IT RIGHT BACK!"

Eolas said with much anger as he literally threw the Meltdowner blast back at it's original user. This time it seemed even more powerful and faster but maybe not fast enough. As Eolas' target showed signs that he was going to move out of the way.

"YOUR GOING NO WHERE!"

But he had underesitamted just how much Eolas had already learned about his power. Clenching the same fist he had used to throw back the meltdowner had stopped his target still. He was being held to the ground with telekenesis and this had allowed his counter to hit on target. The meltdowner which Eolas had sent back went straight through the attacker, which was a rather similar which accurd in another fight yesterday.

With a large gaping hole in it's stomach it became apparent to the others, that this person wasn't actually human and no longer showing any life left in it's body, the machine attacker had fallen to the ground. But attention didn't stay on the downed enemy for to long. You see what Eolas just did was pretty high level stuff and the others were surprised including himself.

"It worked? I mean of course it worked!"

This instantly made Mikoto felt like falling over from hearing what he said.

"IDIOT! Don't take risks, you... could of gotten yourself _killed_."

Upon hearing this Eolas turned to her with a curious expression.

"Is that what happened then?"

He asked which caught Mikoto off-guard. His expression was completely serious, but not even that lasted long. He smiled briefly before rubbing the back of his head, he wasn't really sure what to say next. Mikoto was being queit because she had felt the same way, but both of them knew they couldn't stand there for ever. Even Kuroko realised that and went ahead to solve the situation.

"Anti-skill will be here shortly. So..."

Kuroko had came between both Eolas and Mikoto and teleported them to the nearby park. It was the same one with the certain vending machine and the remembrance monument.

"Huh?"

"Kuroko what are?"

After taking a deep breath Kuroko reluctantly interrupted both of them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you two obviously need to talk. And I have to clean up the mess you caused!"

Mikoto tries to stop her from leaving, but just as she calls out to her Kuroko had teleported away.

"Kuroko do..."

Leaving both Mikoto and Eolas alone for the first time in years. If Mikoto remember correctly, it was actually two years from tomorrow when they last was alone. She knew that he had no memory of even that moment. She had felt it was up to her say something and probably explaining why he hit him yesterday. At least saying sorry for a start would be the first thing to do.

"Erm... Eolas."

She looked up to him to see that same curious stare, which reminded her of the first time they met. Now that she looked at him properly, she can still see the young Eolas within him. While hes gotten physically taller and wore different type of clothes. He honestly looked pretty much the same as he did back then.

"I'm... sorry for yesterday."

Mikoto said with a hesitant tone. Eolas wasn't sure how to take her apology, because he didn't exactly experience that moment personally. He had to watch it though the camera feed, because he had experienced another amnesia attack shortly after it. But even looking at it from an outside perspective, he had an idea of what may of caused it. But still he would only be asuming it and that may cause further problems if he tried to guess.

"Oh don't worry about it, didn't really remember the entire thing..."

This only made Mikoto worried.

"Wait so you still having those attacks? Kuroko told me about them."

"Oh don't worry, that was the last one according to the doctor. He had managed to figure a way to stop it."

Eolas said in a panic seeing the worry from Mikoto, which did indeed make her calm down. I think she had preferred that he no longer losses his memories. It would be a hollow life to live if that kept happening. But it made her think for the moment, how long has he been suffering these attacks? When did he first lose his memories and how did he survive...

"Wait... How did you survive that hit from a Meltdowner attack? I can tell from seeing it in action, may not compare to the original's version but it still should of been deadly taking it head on."

Mikoto asked which seemed to be a very important question.

"Errr... Well I used what I learned last night. It was shabby, so it wasn't that effective but the telekinetic barrier did the trick. But I still felt the impact, it's like somebody throw a brick into my chest or something."

That was right, it was one of the things he had learned to survive the onslaught of rubber bullets being fired at him by the sisters. Despite that experience being painful, he had learned a lot about being a telekinetic. The network had a good amount of knowledge regarding it, this was only because they once thought Acceleator's power was telekinetic at one point. It may of not benefited them then, but it sure did now. Even though Eolas learned it himself through the network, it was different when putting it in practice which the sisters helped perfectly.

But Mikoto realized something which she had to ask about.

"You said you learned from last night a few times. What did you actually do?"

"Well your sisters helped me to practice my ability."

Mikoto was briefly surprised, but wasn't so much. There were kinda everywhere at this point and often at the hospital. So it was kinda inevitable for him to meet them, in fact thinking about it. This is one thing Mikoto was actually glad he doesn't remember, because if the old Eolas found this out. There was no telling what he would of done, you see for the longest time Eolas was actually the stronger Esper and it was only before entering middle school that she actually became a level five. Before then he was a level four and helped her to grow in level. If it wasn't for him she had thought, she may of never reached Level Five. But that wasn't the point, because for the longest time he protected her when things got bad in the city.

Even if he had gotten totally beaten up over it. He would continue to do it and his reason being that she was his oldest friend. And that he wanted to protect it with everything he had. When she was around him back then, she always felt completely safe like the first time they met. But now she wasn't so sure, in fact it felt the roles were completely opposite this time around.

"Wait... You already met them?"

Eolas would answer this in a nonchalent tone.

"Of course, in fact they came to meet me. You see it was something releated to the Misaka network, which was causing my amnesia attacks. But it's all sorted now that I can connect to the network and I only have to say a word to do it."

But this was a completely different story, sure it was fine if he met them. But to be actually part of the network?

"You joking right?"

Mikoto once again looked worried and actually to the point she wanted to cry. But in hey typical stubborn way, she would try her best to hold them back. But looking at her right now, it was pretty obvious that she was upset about it. Why wouldn't she? If he was telling the truth, then not only did the Misaka network cause his amnesia attacks but it also purposely effected his life. She had thought what happened two years ago, was it at all related? She had thought that she was over the incident, specially about the creation of her sisters. But she knew that the Level Six shift would of never happened, ten thousand lives wouldn't of been loss and maybe just maybe Eolas would probably be standing here today with his memories intact.

"Misaka? What's wrong."

Yet again that was another blow, it was a strange thing to feel bad about. She had always wanted him to call her by that name in the past. Specially when they went to school as it gave the wrong idea. But... for once she had wanted to him to call her by that other name.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She really didn't know how to take it and before she knew it.

She had started to cry.

It was the second day in the row and it's been twice in front of him. But she couldn't help it, she felt overwhelmed about everything. Eolas had gotten onto her level as a response and would try to comfort her if it was possible. But he really didn't know how to go about it.

"Misaka what's the matter? Tell me? We can't sort anything out if you keep it to yourself."

Mikoto was looking towards the floor when he said this and when she looked up at him. He saw for himself the same pain, which his previous self saw yesterday. In a way he begun to understand what she was feeling. He couldn't explain it, but he had felt it was like she was blaming herself.

"It was all my fault..."

Eolas felt a bit surprised that he had guessed it correctly.

"I gave them access to my DNA map and it created all this mess. I thought I accepted what happened with the sisters and even became happy that they were around. But now it also effected you."

Mikoto said with a weak tone, Eolas remained silent and that was because the memories from the sisters which interacted with Mikoto were running through her mind. The few good moments and the very painful ones. He had also saw the moment where she broke down in front of 10,031. He was still listening, but going though those memories again helped him to put her pain in perspective.

"I only ever regret it more."

Then and only then Eolas actually tried to comfort her and he did that by patting her on the head. She had stopped for a moment and looked towards Eolas in a confused manner. But she had to admit to herself, the moment he had done that. Some reason she had felt completely safe again.

"Don't me silly, there was no reason to regret what you did."

Eolas said which only made Mikoto respond quickly.

"You had lost your memories and it was all my fault!"

"It doesn't matter that I don't remember. I'm here right now, in front of you unharmed and who knows if we talk about our past. My memories could return to me and it will be like none of that ever happened. You have sisters who obviously care about you and can't you tell?"

Mikoto didn't answer and only looked at Eolas as if she was waiting for him to answer. Before he continued, Eolas had closed his eyes to back up what he was about to say.

"The Misaka Network is made up with similar brainwave frequency, which is also very familiar to your own. So even if we can't see each other. I will always know that your there." He slowly opened his eyes again before continuing. "I don't know about you, but I see nothing that you should regret."

She was also confused by what he meant and also closed her eyes briefly. And that is when she saw it, it was like a yellow mist in Eolas' body shape. That is what she saw with her eyes closed. Opening them again while surprised, she had noticed that Eolas was about to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, but I really hate to see you cry."

Eolas said with a natural smile. But Mikoto only stopped briefly, before Eolas' words actually had the opposite effect. She continued to cry a bit more, but this time Eolas wasn't sure why and maybe he never will. But what was for certain, when she did finally stop she had given a brief smile.

* * *

**Author Notes**: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If there something you think which could be done better, then please leave a comment and let me know. Other then that this chapter has a lot in it. Hopefully I pulled it off well but basically this is kinda comparable to chapter 6 of the old version. Kinda fitting, not only we see both Mikoto and Eolas talk in the later half. But we also see a taste of Eolas' capability as an esper and while she didn't give the final blow. We were reminded just how much of a badass Mikoto Misaka can be in a battle.

It was my poor attempt to show the capability of both characters. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you next time.


	7. Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 7** - Unwanted Attention

Clean up had already begun at the site of today's incident. Thinking about it, the situation was alarming how quickly things escalated. Normally it wouldn't be that much of a problem, since esper fights break out often around the city. But what makes this different is the sudden appearance of an Android like entity with the power of a level five and that the entire fight had actually been caught on camera. Sinking the idea of keeping a low profile at least until his System Scan. And for good reason as while the incident on the 3rd and yesterday were kept hidden. It was this public fight which finally set the heart of Academy city into action. Alerting them to the return of the boy that had eluded them for so long.

The hours that followed would see a record number of emails and phone calls between many scientists, researchers and even the board of directors. Not all for the same reason, the quick interest in an esper who was able to throw back the power of a level five, even though it came from an artificial source was still amazing and sign of true potential. For the Directors however, most of them had a history with this certain boy and out of their relation the underground groups supported by the directors had been put on alert. Including the likes of ITEM, SCHOOL and even GROUP.

Even the volunteer organization Anti-skill knew something was going on. Upon arriving on the scene of today's incident, great concern was shown on the existence of an Android. Echoing technology found at the sight of the Special Ability Institute, which a team involved in Anti-skill dismantled. But before they even can confirm the relation, it wouldn't be long before the higher ups had cut their involvement by confiscating the evidence. No longer having the power to get involved, Anti-skill and even Judgment due to Kuroko's involvement earlier today were left twiddling their thumbs. But one thing was clear to both organizations that a certain boy was somehow involved.

It would take an emergency meeting of the board of Directors later in the day, for anything to be made clear of recent events.

It would take place in an unknown location and mostly likely deep underground. But despite the possible location, the setting was rather natural comparable to a board room in a business company. This would be the setting of the meeting about to be taken place. It was called into order by one of the twelve directors who hold absolute authority in the city. Only the Board Chairman Aleister Crowley having the supreme authority above them.

The one who organized this meeting was one of the few females on the board. She looked like a foreigner, despite the setting she seemed very youthful with long dark hair and very sharp blue eyes. But probably the most notable feature was her very unusual expression. There was no emotions at all, except a constant look of disappointment giving her the nick name of the 'Ice cold' Director. The other director always avoid incurring her ire down to her personality and her proven record of authority in the city which allowed her to call on the other directors in short notice. Which normally was only possible by Aleister Crowley himself. While he was also in attendance via an intercom in the middle of the room, it was officially brought together by that women.

Who sat at the end of the board room while the other Director's started to stream into the room. She watched them entered and noticed the look of concern on many of their faces. Seeing this she stood up from her seat to begin the meeting as the others sat down.

"Glad to see you all treating this seriously, even those who haven't been in this role for more then two years. Because most of us had already learned the hard lesson, which came with the 'Sixth' incident two years ago. As you already know Aleister Crowley is joining us via intercom and I expect from all of your full cooperation."

The host of the meeting explains and with a remote in hand she started to walk around the room like a lion circling it's prey. Before speaking any further she turned on large screen which showed footage from the incident earlier, which involved Eolas, Mikoto and the Android attacker. A second screen was also turned on next to the other, which focused on the moment where Eolas had thrown back the Meltdowner ability. Then the third and final screen was turned on which showed a closer inspection of the body of the Android.

She then stopped and turned her attention to Yakumi Hisako, one of the other female director members.

"Director Yakumi you once presented a thesis to this body about the possibility of Level fives rebelling against this city's authority. While considered highly unlikely at the time, you was proven correct not long after and why it was important to have a countermeasure could be reminded by recent incidents incurring this year with Mikoto Misaka and Acceleator."

She was referring to the incidents where Mikoto Misaka had went around the city destroying research centers and when Acceleator gunned former directors down.

"I was one of your opponents against your thesis when you first presented it. The reason for my opposition was due to subject Six."

Immediately upon mentioning subject six, the atmosphere in the room grew heavy. It would take one of the new directors to ask the question.

"Subject six? You mean the 6th ranked level five? There is no information at all on that esper's identity and ability. I thought it was just a marketing ploy, that esper actually exists?"

The other directors looked at the one who asked the question with great amusement. The one who called this meeting would respond quickly.

"Subject Six does indeed exist. The reason for the lack of information was due to various political reasons within the city and internationally. He is also one of the reasons why this meeting was called. While his identity has long be hidden, I can confirm that the boy in this footage is indeed him. Subject Six, Eolas Stuart. But as I was saying, the reason I went against the thesis was because of my confidence in subject's Six loyalty. You may ask why? Six was also an esper and the chance of rebelling against our authority was just as possible. But that's the thing I and most of us here didn't consider it a possibility. Subject Six was the first esper we cultivated since the subject's entry in this city at the age of five. The results was outstanding, it took just over a year before six become the first and original level five. Also showing more loyalty then a well trained dog. "

She explains and it wouldn't be long before one of the new directors asked a question.

"Original Level five?"

One of the more senior Director's stepped in to answer.

"Original Level five being the first esper to reach that level. Who's method of reaching that level was passed on to the other espers who would become level five. This means that each of them has a very similar code in their personal reality. This has allowed the other level fives to sense each of their presence."

The same new director asked another question in response.

"Isn't that counter-productive? From what I can tell, subject six was suppose to be our original countermeasure against other level fives. Can't they just run away if they felt subject six coming for them?"

"Direct confrontation to quell rebellions was never the purpose. Fighting between two level fives would cost a bit too much."

"Then what was the purpose?"

"Fear."

All the directors except for the one who was asking questions were silent, the one who asked the question in the first place started to laugh at the thought.

"Fear? You kidding right. Haven't you all see any of the level fives? They don't fear anything, not even each other and you want me to believe a Level five ranked sixth made the others scared."

But the female host wasn't exactly amused, still showing the same emotionless expression she responded.

"When it comes to that esper, it's not a question of how he inspires fear in the others. It's a question of how far the others would go to avoid him." While she showed no emotion in her expression, there was an immense amount of confidence in her words. And most of the senior director's seemed to agree with the host. " I have no intention of proving my claim, most of the data on him is lost since two years ago, but you can just look around. Just talking about him is putting the rest of us on edge and soon you'll also find out why."

Her warning about subject Six was clear, he wasn't to be underestimated. Even when discussion about his apparent amnesia was brought up. None of the directors who been in their position for more then two years trusted that fact. Despite being clear that the senior directors help create what subject six became, they knew exactly how crafty he can be specially with his incredible foresight in certain matters. You see... there intention with that boy when he first entered Academy city was to make him into a human weapon. After catching up the new directors on how dangerous subject six can be, ensuring that none of them should take him for granted. The host went onto the second reason for this meeting.

"The other reason this meeting was the mechanical humanoid, which engaged subject six. We have had out scientist inspecting the body since taking it from Anti-skill. The results are so far that it's a devolved version of the Rensa unit. Rensa being the current countermeasure which was proposed in Yakumi's thesis."

Yakumi was the only one to ask a question about what was said.

"Devolved?"

"As you already know the Rensa unit is a cyborg with copied powers of the level fives from one and even to subject six. It was only recorded artificial humanoid created with the power of a level five. In this case with the power of six of them. They were to be used to suppress the actual level fives in case of open rebellion as your thesis presented. When I say devolved, mostly because the unit subject six faced had the power of a level five. But only one of them and not even the same strength as the power it copied. Meaning this unit was probably mass produced compared to our own units which took a lot of time to create."

The host tries to explain, this suddenly became more serious. As the idea that an outside group could of replicated the Rensa technology was rather damaging to them. However not all of them believed that it was an outsider. And the one who believed that would be most unexpected. The objection came from Aleister Crowley whos voice finally emerged from the intercom.

"What we have today is the return of the original level five and the return of the original Rensa unit type. The Sixth incident escalated so fast that it forced us to quickly throw out Rensa Units on the same level you saw today. But it wasn't the only Rensa type we managed to create back then. "

Showing no conern over the level 4 Rensa units, the senior Directors understand what Aleister was more worried about. It would be the host of the evening that would name that concern.

"Project Michael. Didn't subject Six destroy that Rensa on the last day before striking a deal with you. His signal went offline on the last day of the incident."

For the first time in this entire meeting, the host was showing actual emotion. Abit she seemed very angry at what she heared. Aleister continued despite knowing what is going through her mind.

"The only thing I can say is that Eolas Stuart wasn't the only one who tried to trick the world that he was dead. Michael is very much functional, it just simply went rogue on the last day."

The host slammed her hand on the table, the one who looked the most calm of the entire group finally broke into fury.

"Subject Six no longer has memories of what happened. We can use this to achieve our original aim which he forced us to abandon... At least we need to aim to bring subject Six to the level he was back then. It's the only way hes going to survive if Michael returns to Academy city. We need to drag him back!"

The was a sudden immense confusion amoung the directors. Why should she care about if that esper lives or dies. Most of them knew what subject six did and normally death would be a fitting punishment. This was obviously something which most of them wasn't part of which started to anger them. Some of them started to distrust the fact this women was far to influential even among the board of Directors. But Aleister's response would silence them.

"I agree with you. But I'm not sure this is for our original aim or because he is your son Director Stuart. But it doesn't matter as both reasons will be keeping that boy alive and putting our aim back on track. So I grant you the authority that you seek. Just make sure to warn him that it would be his last chance. And for the rest of you, don't interfere what is about to happen in the next few days. Unless you want to risk causing the next Sixth Incident."

The Directors of Academy city had the highest authority, but only Aleister had the power to overrule them. Using that authority he had over them, he only allowed Director Stuart subject six's mother to interfere. While the others would have to sit and watch. While the newer directors thought it was best to leave it to the others. Only the senior directors knew how frustrating this whole thing was for them. After all today, they found out two monsters from the past had returned. Which once again threaten their entire lively hood in Academy city. Like it had done two years ago.

...

...

...

Barely an hour has passed and Director Stuart had left the meeting with the intention of meeting the current problem face on. It was just a reminder of how serious the situation was becoming. Specially since the only solution to her problem was turning to a certain individual. You see she had come to an underground prison, which for those who had gone against the authority of Academy city and yet still useful to be kept alive. Most being accursed of starting banned experiments and that even included a certain Level six shift.

Though it wasn't exactly banned as that's still the intention of Academy city.

But it was banned on a certain esper being Mikoto Misaka.

You see a few months ago, there was an incident involving her, Touma, Misaki and a certain Kihara Gensei. The level six shift experiment on the Third ranked level five esper in Academy city was a failure. Only because it was stopped just in time before Mikoto's transformation was complete.

And the only good result for Acadeny city was Kihara's imprisonment for going against the ban and locked in this very prison which even other Kiharas can't get their hands on. It would be a fitting place for his imprisonment to some. From an inexperienced perspective this prison seemed to be home for mental patients as the walls were padded. Even in the hallways.

"Get him out of there"

And some people would think Kihara Gensei was crazy, obsessed with creating a level six and he has done horrible things to see that goal through its end. Being author of the research project SYSTEM, most attempts to reach level six had his hand in it.

"I assume it's already been explained to you." A female voice said standing outside the room that held Kihara Gensei.

"To think he would send you of all people." Kihara said with a sinister tone who walked out of the room under escort. Though he seems awfully prepared to walk out on the streets of Academy city. "Though I shouldn't think much into it. So he's back in the city after two years with no memories? I can see why you wanted my help. If Michael is indeed functioning then it would have the advantage this time around."

Director Stuart wasn't pleased to be in front of this man and she made that clear when slapping him cross the face.

"Your experiment on Mikoto Misaka was probably the thing that drew him back here. This city is here to serve a means to an end, but there is no point to it all if you cause Academy city's destruction before we even achieve our goals. You know exactly what he can do when pushed to the limit. You are the one who help develop his powers and that is why we need you to do it again. Despite everything you had done we do have confidence you can bring results."

Director Stuart said who seem rather impatient with Kihara. After explaining the reason for his release, she begun to leave showing a clear dislike of Kihara's presence. He was nodding throughout the entire thing as she was explaining. But he had something to say before she left.

"It would be done as you requested, but does this mean that Project Imperator is back on?"

The women didn't answer and continued to leave. Kihara only smiled in response because he took the silence as a yes. He seemed very excited about the upcoming days.

"Very well; Director Stuart. I will turn your son into a weapon once again. But don't blame me if he turns against you."

Kihara said with a smile.

...

...

...

He was warned about not drawing attention and not long after this mornings incident. The heart of Academy city had been caught in his actions, completely going against what the doctor had warned. But it wasn't really that bad, it was only a warning until he understand the level of his power. And today Eolas Stuart had proven that he had a good grasp on his ability, but there was far more he could learn. And tomorrow wasn't just any normal System scan, specially after today's display it was going to be used to draw out his full potential. But even if he only ended up as a level three or one, Eolas would be happy as it would be a step forward in rebuilding his identity.

But in his attempt to rebuild that identity, Eolas had only ended up endangering another.

On the promise she had made two years ago.

The Queen of Tokiwadai goes on the run.

For she had known when he had returned, that a nightmare would soon follow.

But this night wouldn't go exactly as she planned.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Barely had time to work on this chapter, been rather busy since the last one. But hopefully you all enjoy this small chapter. Setting up for the next one which will focus around the Queen of Tokiwadai. Even after two years she intends to play her part in all of this, but maybe that one promise could meet her end as a nightmare wouldn't be the only one after her neck.

In case you get confused... The Sixth Incident is the Director's name for the even two years ago. And another notable change is that Kihara is replacing the role of the power developer in the original version. Honestly I can't believe I didn't do it in the original one. He is the perfect individual to influence Eolas when he was younger into what he had become.

Anyway I hope you enjoying this rewrite so far and see you next chapter.

Next time **Chapter 8** - The Defiance of a Queen


	8. The Defiance of a Queen

**Chapter 8** - The Defiance of a Queen

Shokuhou Misaki is the fifth ranked level five and one of two that attends the famous all girl middle school of Tokiwadai. Unlike Mikoto Misaka who is known as Tokiwadai's ace for being a level five and having high grades. Misaki is known as the Queen because she leads the largest faction and has the largest influence within Tokiwadai Middle school. Which is only possible due to her ability Mentalout. Unlike most of the level fives including Mikoto, she doesn't have a physical offensive ability which often plays down her power when compared to the other level fives. Since a lot of them has gained some resistance against her brainwashing ability of Mentalout. But this shouldn't play down the fact she is a level five and a rather dangerous one in her own right. While the others can control the battlefield with their sheer power. She is able to control it with the power of her mind and turning enemies against each other. She is known for her superior information gathering and tricky nature making it fruitless to even attempt to seek revenge.

However that was two years ago where she escaped the darkness after the Sixth Incident, one of the few who where capable of doing and for most successfully avoiding for two years. Until she choose to return earlier this years when the aftermath of the level six shift occurred with Accelerator and later the attempt on Mikoto Misaka. These recent activates had brought her back in the city's underworld and only furthered the risk of retribution from those who still remember the events of Sixth Incident where she aided a certain boy in his activities. So while it's been a long time coming, the hunt for Shokuhou Misaki was of vital importance to the Directors. Because they believe that she is the only one capable of awakening the boy's lost memories and that is the least desirable outcome for them.

**1:32, November 4th**

If this chase continues then it wouldn't be long before she was captured or even killed. She wasn't athletic like the other level fives and that's mostly because her powers weren't physically offensive. But she hasn't survived this long for nothing, she was known for planning in advance. And this was proven by the moment she turned a corner right into District Seven. There was squad of Anti-skill waiting with riot gear and the moment she got behind them they opened fire. Catching her pursuers off-guard and taking some of them down for good. But her successful ambush wouldn't stop the chase at all, suddenly and without a moment to breath more opened fire on the Anti-Skill members incurring a full fire fight between both sides.

She had brought a total of five Anti-skill members under the control of her power. While four of them were holding the pursuers off, one of them with a riot shield protected Misaki as they headed towards a nearby car. She had intended to get away quickly, even if it means the Anti-skill members would get killed in the process. She was not going to spare not a single moment on the price for her escape, knowing that her actions would be paid in full in the end. But maybe that price would come sooner then she had thought.

You see, these thugs in black suits weren't the only one after Misaki.

When she had about to close the door on the car, she watched in horror as the Anti-skill members who stayed behind vanished as if something snatched them into the darkness. There was no doubt in her mind, she knew exactly what had did just that and with the silence of the last gun, she had ordered the last Anti-skill to start driving away. And barely just in time as the car was rocked nearly of it's back wheel by a sudden Railgun.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"

Misaki shouted in fear and while it was a close call, they were able to put some good distance from her pursuers. But she knew that she hadn't lost them yet and it would be foolish to go straight to her destination. Taking these precious moments she had to rest at the back of the car. She would soon being proven correct as the car gets hit by gunfire and even shooting out the back window of the car. Then to make matters worse somebody or something jumped on the back of the car. It looked like a normal student, but this person was far much heavier who's impact nearly lifted the front wheels off the ground.

From seeing what happened earlier and the evidence presented right now. Misaki wasted not time to bring out a rather unique remote, basically it was remote control with a calculator screen. The screen already had a preset of numbers when she pressed a button towards the obvious Rensa attacker. Like a machine short circuiting the Rensa was paralysed as a result fell from the car. The further Misaki in the back of the car continued to drive deeper in District Seven the more enemies she had encounter in their attempt to stop her from reaching a likely destination.

Eolas Stuart's location at the hospital.

She had a range of fifty feet and she already knew exactly where about his room resided. This was very dangerous for her pursuers and could end up being the ones hunted if she had succeeded. However she truly underestimated just how many where after her tonight.

...

...

...

"Innocentius!"

Like a tidal wave of molten flame in the form of a monster, appeared just about as the car was going to pass. The creature of fire summoned had instantly knocked the car into the air with a brush of it's giant hand. And out of the blaze of that creature emerged Kanzaki Kaori with her sword drawn, she was clearly serious as her body was surrounded by an aura of magic.

"Breaker of God!"

Upon saying those words, Kanzaki's movements went beyond what was humanly capable. Not only did they protect her from the flames of Innocentius, but she had leapt towards the car with incredible speed and cut it clean in half with one single swing of her blade. As if the whole thing was a blur she had managed to take out both the Anti-skill member and Misaki from what remained. Continuing to show how inhuman reflexes she dropped the Anti-skill member on the ground before the remains of the car had fallen and carried Misaki away from the scene.

Only when Kanzaki had left the area with Misaki, did the fires of Innocentius finally faded away. Revealing Stiyl Magnus and a rather annoyed Kamijou Touma in the alleyway which was blocked from sight by Innocentius. Stiyl was the first one to leave the alleyway to check the scene and notice that those who were originally pursuing the target had started to back away. This is probably because they recognised them and wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. However it didn't mean anything for all of their target's pursuers. A average looking student had stopped in the middle of the road, looking down towards Stiyl with a very frightening stare. Considering recent events it wasn't hard to guess that the Student was also a Rensa.

"Dammit. That thing moves way to quick. Still it's possible to get the plan back on track."

Stiyl said to himself while keeping watch on the Rensa down the street. Stiyl's words had only further annoyed Touma who was really in a bad mood. You see Touma still barely had anything to eat since yesterday, he was kind of punished by Index for returning late and with no food. And it was just one thing after another today which has put his patience on the edge. He keeps telling himself that he would be fine and hoped this situation was worth being pulled away from dinner. Which he was about to sit down two, but Kanzaki and Stiyl pulled him away just before he got started.

However that was too much to ask. You see the only thing he saw was Kanzaki and Stiyl proving they can kidnap somebody right out of a moving car.

"What the hell is this Stiyl! When did kidnapping somebody ended up being something to show others!"

"The thing isn't moving closer, what is it doing?"

Stiyl said totally ignoring Touma

"If you going to ignore me, then I'm just going home!"

Touma shouted in frustration, but didn't actually leave because he finally noticed the student also down the road. But there was more reason to why he had stopped, he can feel a rather nasty pressure coming from that same student which made him think about yesterday's incident.

"Is he like the one from before?"

Touma said to himself which caught Stiyl's interest.

"So you know of it?"

"Not really, things went kinda to fast. "

Touma responded who really didn't have time yesterday to clue exactly what was happening. But Stiyl seemed to know more then he initially let on.

"That thing over there is one of the many who are on the hunt for..."

While Stiyl was talking, Touma suddenly put the clues together and realised that indeed last night's incident was connected. So he interrupted with his guess on what was going on.

"Eolas Stuart?"

This caught Stiyl be surprise who didn't expect Touma to actually know. But he wasn't exactly going to waste time in asking, because frankly that was know unimportant. Specially after the incident they also heard about earlier this day.

"That is correct."

"Wait I found out yesterday, they were androids after him. Isn't this a science problem?"

Touma asked instantly in response while both of them watched as the student started to walk in their direction. Just seeing it casually approaching them while knowing what it truly is was rather unnerving.

"So you don't exactly know much. Kamijou Touma before I go any further, you need to promise that you keep this from Index. She is the last person I want to get involved."

Touma instantly agreed, he never really had any intention to get her involved.

"There are many reasons I can tell you why magicians will involve themselves with this boy. But one reason can simply be about ties. You see the head of Necessarius is Eolas Stuart's sister and their family is probably the most influential in the side of magic. His family ties are just one of many reasons, but probably one of the most important."

...

...

...

She had felt light headed and that was for a good reason. She had literally been carried through the air at an amazing speed. To Misaki it had happened so fast, that she was having trouble keeping up with events. It took a moment to even realise that she was in a completely different place. She had found herself in a rail yard surrounded by large storage creates. With a certain women standing right in front of her and that was Kanzaki. The one who taken her from the car within seconds and complete ease. While Misaki didn't understand the power she was using, Kanzaki still had that magical glow. As if it was from instinct, the moment she realised she had been taken away. Misaki quickly grabbed a remote from her bag in her attempt to control this women standing in front of herself.

But before she could even press a button, Kanzaki had kicked the remote out of her had and hurt Misaki in the process. The Saint looked furious at the current situation. As if she was standing in way to be given the order for an execution. Misaki didn't say a word, who was sure saying anything would probably get her killed. But she had noticed this women was practically informed about her ability.

It was actually Kanzaki that broke the silence.

"Why is somebody like you, no, why would anybody who knows that boy help him? Specially after so long?"

She knew that the women was talking about Eolas Stuart and stood up before responding. From her words, Misaki already deduced that she feared him in some aspect and intended to take full advantage of it.

"Why? So he keep people like you in their plac- Ugh..."

Misaki was interrupted when Kanzaki had punched her quickly in the stomach and then grabbed Misaki by the collar.

"People like me in their place? How would you like it if the shoe was on the other foot, if he came after people like you? To feel powerless and unable to do anything to protect those you care about from a monster who enjoys killing for the thrill. That is what that boy was for over eight years and you want him back to normal?"

Kanzaki said and despite being in a clear dangerous situation. Misaki wasn't going to back down in front of such a person, even to the point she tried to grab another remote from her bad. But that didn't end up well either as Kanzaki grabbed her left wrist and twisted it.

"Shokohou Misaki. I didn't come here tonight without doing my homework. Your power attacks the mind, but you require the use of a remote to focus your powers. So without a method to focus them, you basically powerless to do anything. "

Kanzaki said further after stopping Misaki's attempt to fight back. And she was happy to respond despite being in pain.

"Tch. Clearly you have a grudge with that boy, maybe he humiliated you and made you feel powerless to do anything. But isn't that what you doing right now? Hypocrite!"

Kanzaki suddenly slammed Misaki against a storage create and started to hold her against it by the neck. She then gives Misaki a deadly warning.

"You need to understand something, nobody will blame me if I kill the only chance for that boy's memories to return."

But she had continued to realise something.

"You should of figured out that he isn't close to his normal level from two years ago. If hes such a menace then why don't you attack him directly? Isn't it best to kill him when hes at his weakest?"

Misaki ask a very reasonable question and it had even left Kanzaki stunned to answer. And it didn't take long before Misaki answered her own question.

"I get it. You either scared or that you found out that he no longer suffering amnesia attacks. If today's events are to be our evidence, then he no longer suffers the mental restraints on his powers. That only means there is no resets and no second chances. That boy has the uncanny ability to learn quick and fighting him without a clear plan to win would only make him stronger in the long run. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much, if the people after him are too scared even to fight him at his weakest. "

No words were spoken after as Kanzaki still looked a bit stunned. Because in some way Misaki was right and Kanzaki also knew how she is with that boy. But that isn't exactly important and she continued to be heavy handed with the fifth ranked level five.

...

...

...

The Rensa finally started to walk towards Touma and Stiyl though it seemed to have no intention of attacking. While it was Stiyl and Touma had continued to talk about what was exactly going on and their intentions tonight.

"So he's part of a famous magical family? That doesn't exactly explain why there are Android assassins after him."

Touma asked who seemed prepared to move at a short notice. Not trusting passive nature of the thing approaching them from down the street. Stiyl also quickly answered knowing that their time was short.

"Basically Eolas Stuart is probably the strongest Anti-magical personal. He was brought up to be a weapon of war against the side of magic. And for over eight years, that boy has left a frightening legacy. But two years ago, that same weapon rebelled against it's creator. No one understands why he did it, but one thing is completely clear. That half of the world would like to see him dead and the other half would only want to control him for their own interests. Either one would deny the boy a chance to live by his own choices..."

"A weapon doesn't get to chose who it kills. A weapon kills what it owner chooses and even if he likes it or not. Eolas Stuart was born to be a weapon."

The Rensa interrupted who had stopped right in front of them both. But Stiyl responded angrily.

"Denying that boy is a human is akin to slavery. You will be smart not to continue denying his humanity... He's no longer a weapon for someone to control. And while Kanzaki and I breath we will not allow it to happen."

The Rensa started to walk pass them both, showing no interest to fight but stopped to mention a crucial detail before leaving.

"Data recognises that Kanzaki is the one who escaped with Subject five. If that is indeed the case, then it would seem this 'Kanzaki' would be killing your only chance of helping that boy."

This surprised Stiyl who earlier seem confident things were working to plan. He then suddenly ran away from where he stood.

"Stiyl what is going on!"

Touma shouted before trying to follow him, but was stopped by the icy voice of the Rensa.

"This isn't the first time you interfered in my objectives." The Rensa looked at Touma with a curious expression and he was looking back with a serious stare. "You better hope that I don't find you again. As that boy will not be the only one in danger."

Those words only annoyed Touma, but he didn't bother giving this Rensa response and left it behind to chase after Stiyl.

...

...

...

Ten minutes would pass until Touma had caught up to Stiyl who had stopped at the entrance of a storage crate yard. He looked worried at first before taking a deep breath and his now calm behaviour only annoyed Touma.

"That Rensa obviously hasn't done any homework on Kanzaki. Killing?"

"What you talking about Stiyl..."

Touma said in response and was only shocked to see what was happening. The Saint Kanzaki had a girl he recognised at her mercy. That girl was Shokuhou Misaki and he had team up with her to help Mikoto Misaka earlier this year during the second level six shift. She had seem so in control back then and now it was obvious that she was the one who needs help. He didn't understand what was going on and why Kanzaki was doing what she was doing. But he couldn't stand by and do nothing while this continued.

"Wait Kamijou you getting the wrong idea... Tsh."

Touma ignored him as he barged past into the yard. Misaki was battered and bruised with blood dripping down her mouth. It was obvious from her wounds that her left wrist was broken and from her stance she had probably had a few ribs broken. While Kanzaki didn't look injured at all, but from the expression she was given Kanzaki didn't like what she was doing. But continued regardless what she felt about it.

She had to know.

Why that this girl, Shokuhou Misaki wanted to bring Eolas Stuart memories back. Why would anybody be willing to give that boy back the experience and memories that made him into a true nightmare for many. As Stiyl had mentioned before there were many who wanted him dead and others who wanted to use his power for their own gain.

"This can all end if you just tell me why you want to help that MONSTER!"

Misaki didn't answer and despite the state she was in. She tried to walk away from Kanzaki but she was far too slow and this only made the Saint angry.

"I'm not done with y-"

Just as she was going to reach out and grab Misaki. Touma had stepped in and grabbed Kanzaki's arm instead. The moment he did the magical aura around Kanzaki had vanished. This is because Touma had grabbed Kanzaki with his Imagine Breaker, the ability to negate supernatural powers with his right hand. This even means the magical power of a Saint.

"Get away from her Kanzaki. What gives you the right to do this?"

At this time Stiyl had also came into the yard after Touma. He didn't seem much in a hurry and causally watched. Not even Kanzaki was surprised about his reaction. It was like she was expecting it. It was Misaki who was struggling to stand that was most surprised, to her it was like she had seen an angel stand before herself.

"Kamijou Touma. Don't you dare interfere in something that doesn't concern you. Not this time, not now."

Kanzaki said in response to his entrance. Touma responded angrily to her words.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me? How long have you know me right now, you think I'll let you or any of you get away with this? Besides you both dragged me out here!"

"It's necessary!"

Stiyl responded this time out of annoyance.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Why do you think I called him the strongest Anti-magical weapon. It's because I mean it. That boy was brought up with the purpose of wiping out the side of magic and guess what for nearly eight years he has done a pretty good job of it. Even more then what Academy city had expected, to the point where they even feared their own creation. A fear justified when he rebelled against his creators two years ago." Stiyl said trying to explain why it was necessary, this had made him think about memories that even made him worry himself. "Kamijou remember when I said half the world wants him dead while the other wants to control him? We know about the ability that this girl poses and even if the former Eolas trusts her do you think we can without checking ourselves? All we know she could of been influencing him all this time and forced him to commit his actions two years ago! It's the only thing that can explain his sudden change of personality."

Despite Stiyl's attempt to get Touma to see if from there view. The spiky hair boy didn't budge from his stance. Even if that is the case, there was no need to beat her into the state she was in. She was hurting and from that pain she fell back against a storage crate. As her vision blurred she struggled to listen to what was being said..

"Why would she want to help him then? Other then wanting to control him? Reminding a Monster that he is a monster doesn't help anyone.. So why?"

That was a good question and it sparked a single moment of doubt in Misaki's own mind. Had she forgotten herself?

...

...

...

_"Why? ..."_

She thought to herself as for a brief moment her eyes had close. But this moment was enough to think back to the very first moment they had met. It was over two years ago and back then she was in her own version of hell. Being used for experiments which was common for all Level fives. After meeting Dolly and learning she was connected to Exterior Misaki decided to fight back against the darkness she found herself in. Before the scientists had decided to get rid of Misaki... She got ridden of them.

She had briefly succeed. Successfully forcing her influence over those who worked at the project, but not everyone. It took less then a day before those interested in Exterior strike back and that is when it happened. Moments before she was overwhelmed the original Level five intervened.

"Why?"

Misaki had said looking very unsure of what was going to happen. She wasn't in such a bad condition that she couldn't use her powers. But that's the thing she couldn't and that was because she was stunned by a powerful sense of foreboding. Since this was her first time meeting the original level five, the rumours about him was still very frightening. And she was very confused, because along with those rumours he was known as the one which enforced the will of Academy city. Often putting those in place who dared defy the orders of the higher ups.

But now at this moment and place he had intervened to help her to defy his masters. She wanted to know why he would help someone like her, who didn't fell like she deserved it. All she was good for was to manipulate others.

And then he spoke which upon his words had suddenly dispelled that foreboding felling.

"Because I can't stand by and watch somebody like you fall deeper into the darkness."

His answer obviously took her by surprise and it wasn't hard to see why she was surprised. But she immediately doubted his words

"I was told once that to survive in this city, you either let the darkness control you or you destroy the city along with the darkness. All I'm doing is surviving, you can't blame me for that. You of all can't blame me for that."

"It's true for somebody who stands at the very heart of the darkness. I have no right to criticise you for playing the same game to survive. But you see we're as different as our level five powers. You... are more... human... that I can ever be and only you have a chance at a normal life. That is why I cannot watch as you fall further into the darkness. That is why I'm here to promise you one thing and that is to get you out. To get you out of this hell, so you can live some sort of a normal life."

"H-how?"

"As I said. I stand at the heart of the darkness in this city and you stand just at the edge, so the only thing you need is a push from me."

...

...

...

Suddenly Misaki opened her eyes on remembering why she was doing all of this and why he was helping that boy. Despite her injuries given to her by Kanzaki, she was able to struggle to her feet. But it would be what she said that truly gave her strength to act.

"...is a monster!"

None of them saw it coming, not Stiyl, Touma or even Kanzaki. Misaki some how had the strength to push Touma aside and punch Kanzaki across the face.

"I'm sick of people calling him that! So take it back!" Misaki said in defiance, but her sudden movement had only reminded her body how much damage she took. She was about to collapse but thankfully Touma was able to stop her from falling. Once again she felt surprised by his actions but she didn't dwell on it for long. She was clearly angry when she turned her attention back to Kanzaki

"He's not a monster, how can he be? For over five days I had watched him destroy himself for people he barely met and sacrifice everything so he can give someone like me a chance at a normal life. A life he knew he can never have and that is why I'm doing this! Because I promised that someday I'll do what he did and help him out of his own personal hell! He deserves a chance at least! So that is why! Are you happy now!"

Misaki had pleaded her case to Kanzaki. Not really caring if she believed him or not and she reacted as if she was going to get hit in response. But she didn't even though, Touma would of course stop her but that wasn't the point. Kanzaki and Stiyl were actually smiling, which only made Touma and specially Misaki confused.

"Touma you going to need to let go of her or this will not work."

Kanzaki said who started to walk closer to both Touma and Misaki.

"What wouldn't?"

Suddenly a strange magic aura once again surrounded Kanzaki and before she continued Stiyl answers his question.

"Kanzaki's going to heal her Kamijou."

"Huh? Why the change..."

Touma while happy the situation is no longer violent, he was still very confused. Either way he did what he was asked and slowly took his right hand off Misaki's arm. She was completely dumbfounded while looking at Kanzaki who had begun to heal the wounds that had inflicted herself.

"Don't you get it? I told you both me and Kanzaki will not allow that boy be manipulated again. But we can't exactly stay here any longer, because of our interference we being called back to England. That is why we dragged you out here Kamijou, your the only one we can properly trust to make sure that also doesn't happen. Not the best plan, but we haven't exactly got a lot of time."

Stiyl explained and remembering what happened yesterday with the sisters. Only made Touma nod that he would do his best. Even if this didn't happen, he already promised to help that boy. But he still wondered if they had to go that for with Misaki? Despite now understanding their intentions, he was still unhappy how they went with it.

After Stiyl had finished talking, Kanzaki had healed Miskai magically. While she still seemed beat up, she was actually feeling much better as she felt no more pain. She couldn't make any sense of it and wouldn't able to until Kanzaki begins to say something.

"I'm sorry Shokuhou Misaki. We had to make sure that you weren't doing this for your own gain. Lot of lives depend on that boy's survival believe it or not and we can't risk him going down the same path he once tread... So despite everything I said, even I shall wish you good luck."

Kanzaki now show of support was still surprising, even for Stiyl. Because despite everything, that boy did indeed put her through hell in the past. Putting that aside, Stiyl reaffirmed that they had to go as time was running out. He didn't remind Touma, but Eolas Stuart was indeed part of a magical family and a very complicated on if that. When they both get back, they going to have to fight to explain their actions. So they had no choice to leave soon and that's why Touma was dragged out tonight. They wanted to make sure somebody they trust for sure was involved.

And they had to make sure, the one who could do the most damage could also be trusted. Agree with their methods or not, they did what they thought was right. And at least what their higher ups wanted.

Now left alone Touma felt awkward and mostly because of Misaki's curious gaze. Which slowly turned into a smile when Touma asked what she had planned next.

"I'm going to go into hiding. It's the only way to keep _them_ distracted long enough. At least until the moment is right."

* * *

**Author notes:** It's been a long time since I last updated. Because I think I set the bar to high for myself and tried to work on this chapter since then. I intended to try and highlight the Queen's struggle before going into hiding. Like she did in the original. But I don't think I did the best job I could do, however I cannot stay on this chapter forever. The show must go on and I hope my attempt to salvage this chapter is good enough. Anyway next chapter I'll set the bar a bit lower and not take that long to update.

The time has come for his System Scan.

**Chapter 9** - System Scan


	9. System Scan!

**Chapter 9**: System Scan!

It was the morning after the events involving the fifth level five Shokuhou Misaki and despite Touma's best efforts she disappeared from the face of Academy city. Deciding it was best to hide from them and risk poking the hornets nest. While it was clearly a failure in capturing Misaki, they were far more concerned about the reasons why she didn't head straight to the hospital. Why didn't she go and revive the lost memories of Eolas Stuart? That was the question on the minds of those who roamed the underworld of Academy city and even Aleister Crowley. But that had to be put to aside as something more important was going to happen today.

It was something the city had kept hidden for many years.

Eolas Stuart's capability.

And specially since the events of yesterday, all eyes would be on this boy and the results of his System Scan.

The importance of this test was truly marked by Tokiwadai closure today and offering it's own testing equipment which was down to two reasons. One being from the perspective of many protecting their most prized student Mikoto Misaka the Ace of Tokiwadai and because out of the entire Academy city. Their school was best in testing telekinetic espers and this is because it's home to two of the three remaining classified level four telekinetic. Also no forgetting that the grandson of the Tokiwadai director was also a level four telekinetic. And all three of them were also there today, to help test someone who was already considered a possible level four from yesterday's actions.

About that certain boy who was getting himself reading in his hospital room, had been stunned by the news given to him earlier. You see apparently on the third somebody had dropped off keys and credit details in his own name. The doctor had been keeping hold of them since then and promise to give him them if he only gives it his all in this System test. While he was annoyed about yesterday, it could be forgiven by the progress he made in such a short time. But he felt he had just to prove to the city truly how strong he was and make it public knowledge. He had to become a public figure comparable to Mikoto Misaka, which at least will make it much harder for the higher ups to dispose of him if things go south. That was the doctor's intention because he knew that one of the boy's weakness before was being alone and easily being forgotten by the city.

That can't not happen this time, the doctor had thought it was too cruel for it to happen once but twice was inhuman. And Heaven Canceller didn't want to see the boy treated like a tool again, to a point where the boy had once questioned if he was a human being. When he had heard that a few years ago from the boy's own mouth. It had just shocked him truly about how cultivated the boy had become by Academy city.

Speaking of that boy who was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans had also put on some combat gloves. These were asked for due to yesterday's events as his actions had caused burns on his hand when he literally threw back the meltdowner ability. While they wouldn't give complete protection it would at least offer some in place of none. While it probably wasn't need for today's system scan, it was better to be prepared for the worst. But he didn't think about being attack again as a possibility today. No he was more focused on giving his all in this System Scan so he can gain those keys and credit details as they may lead to clues to his past. Well he was certain of it as those key's were apparently for his apartment he used to live in.

"This was only meant to be a simple System Scan, but certain groups had made much bigger thing then planned. So be on your guard even if there is many people there. Specially since I can't with you straight away, I'll probably be able to get there near the end. So focus and give it your all because even you'll be surprised about what you can do."

Eolas looked towards the Doctor who still seem worried about how today will turn out. But this dispelled the moment the doctor noticed the confidence brimming from Eolas Stuart.

"Don't worry about it. After yesterday, I have no intention of letting down no one."

The boy didn't know it yet, but it was the same display of confidence when he normally takes on a task. That confident stare that would frighten many in the past had only give the Doctor confidence that everything will be fine.

Knowing full well what the boy is truly capable of doing.

...

...

...

"Onee-Sama? Why are you bothering, we been told we have no classes today so let's just have fun today."

Kuroko said was pleading with a very focused Mikoto, who seemed to be ready to leave already in the morning. She seemed to be already annoyed with Kuroko and it wasn't due to what she did this morning. Which was her normal clinging routine but what happened yesterday. You see shortly after Eolas somehow managed to calm her down. He mentioned about his System Scan was today and she had thought about attending for support. Though she never had a chance to express that desire or even learn about where it was going to take place. This is because Kuroko had suddenly appeared out of no where and dropped kicked Eolas in the head completely ruining the situation.

She had done that because from her perspective he was taking advantage of her vulnerable state. Despite being the one who brought that boy to the hospital. She is starting to regret that action... However even Kuroko understand this was an existing relationship before her own with Onee-Sama. And even though it was hard to admit, she wanted her to resolve the issues with the boy and so her Onee-Sama can be happy.

Kuroko after realising Mikoto is going to leave to find the boy, she slowly sat back on her bed before offering some useful information.

"I heard they going to hold his System Scan at the back of Tokiwadai. You should be able to find him there soon."

Mikoto had stopped before leaving, surprised that Kuroko actually know herself. But that didn't last long until she gave a warm smile and thanked Kuroko before heading out. Though maybe she left far to quickly and much to Kuroko's surprise Mikoto who looked like she was in a hurry. Came rushing back in to grabbed her bag, which had a rather old looking Gekota strap attached to it and before she knew it she rushed back out.

"We don't have lessons today, she why is she taking her school bag?"

Kuroko asked herself in confusion.

...

...

...

...Later that day...

**5th November, 1:10pm**

There was a rather strong sense of tension around Tokiwadai School today. This was because that had become the stage for the first time for two years since Academy city will see a full display of a certain boy's powers. It wasn't arrogant to say that even without his knowledge, that many were keen in the results. To see even after two years if the boy had gotten stronger despite his lost of memories, or lost his touch due to losing them.

For some this would be a chance to learn how to counter the boy in the future and for one to know how to develop his powers further. While his System Scan wasn't held in public, there was an awful lot of observers as a result. Most of them were scientists and teachers who mostly specialises in powers similar to telekinesis and itself. Even a certain small teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe was there, which was to some confusion to herself. She already heard that the boy was a pure telekinesis user, with shown use of side arm technique. She didn't think it was possible for the boy to utilise the knowledge she had to offer and that was Pyrokinesis.

However she was called upon like the other teachers, to explain the basics to the boy in short lessons before 12pm. Which was basically his quick study before the actual test itself to accommodate the fact he did indeed lose his memories. And much to the surprise to most of the teachers, he had grasped the concept of everything he was told rather quickly. But they weren't be able to see if he actually learned anything until now.

Within a closed off Gym at the back of Tokiwadai Middle School, Eolas stood ready to take the appropriate tests which was required of him. So much was hyped about this boy's test due to yesterday's events and it wasn't too long until the hype actually lived up to potential shown yesterday. Without warning Eolas had tested something which has been on his mind for the last few hours.

"How did he? That was Pyrokinesis!"

Kome was the most surprised as she just witnessed the fruits of her short teachings earlier. Eolas had suddenly unleashed a burst of fire from his left hand. Basically Eolas had accelerated the temperature in the palm of his hand, which resulted in something similar to Spontaneous combustion coming from his hand. It was just a burst of fire that quickly died down and lacked decent control. However one thing was clear that Eolas' powers weren't Pyrokinesis and yet he achieved the power to cast flames.

This had screamed the already hidden potential of a boy who used his own ability of telekinesis to replicate the power of another ability. He doesn't have two powers, but used his own to make it seem like he does. This had only proved that the hype about this boy was well worth the praise and the competitive nature expressed by him only said that he had more to show.

Once again this was watched by many teachers, who helped give him short lessons, scientist and even students of Tokiwadai. While most of them was excited by Eolas' shown of use of his telekinetic ability. Mikoto Misaka was rather confused and bewildered by what she had seen. She was watching at the side by other Tokiwadai students which some expected due to yesterday. She was holding onto a white shopping bag with her school bag which had a Gekota strap attached to it. While she had felt out of place due to her presence, it didn't take long after Eolas' first display of his power use for her to be deeply entrenched in what may happen next.

What happen next would involve some usual testing for a Telekenesis. But while those handling the tests, go over what Eolas had just displayed he goes over the basics of what he learned today.

_"The__ Power Curriculum Program. From what I learned it is a special curriculum to help unlock supernatural powers within students. All those who have taken part of this curriculum are referred to as Espers. Regardless of their power level. An esper's level determines how far a __student has progressed through the program. __According to the Teacher here most students are categorized as Level 0. Though I display some sort of power already, I'm considered a level 0 until they have sufficient data to determine my true level._

_Those power level's determine the esper's category of power control._

_Level 0 are described as people with no powers or some to a degree without any proper control._

_L__evel 1 are described as people with enough power to bend a spoon, it's considered that many students with powers belong in this level._

_Level 2 are described as people with an Unusual power. Like level 1 its nothing truly exceptional or really useful in daily life. _

_Level 3 are described as people with strong powers. At this stage the student's powers are considered useful in everyday life, if you made it to this level then you would be treated as an Elite student. _

_Level 4 are described as people with great powers. Apparently this is the level where ones powers will have tactical value in military situations._

_Level Five are described as people with super powers. It's believed that the individual would be able to take on a military force on equal terms. That is rather crazy. But in all of academy city there is only seven level fives in total. This proves how hard it is to achieve this level. Even then they are ranked in terms of capability._

_I'm surprised though that none of the adults told me about the other level. That's probably because nobody had achieved it yet, except for attempting to by the first ranked level five. Accelerator. __Level 6 from what I learned through the network. Are people described with Absolute powers. So strong that they're considered immeasurable."_

Eolas had thought to himself and grunted at the memories of the level six shift which passed through his mind. It had felt like he experienced all those moments and deaths as did the sisters. But he knew that he actually wasn't involved at all, but for Mikoto he had continue to realise it must of been a nightmare for her and the moment she broke down in front of 10,031 keep going through his mind.

_"Dammit. It annoys me that all of that happened."_

He hadn't physically seen Mikoto yet, but he knew she was here and that gave him more reason to succeed today. He had to establish some common ground if he is ever to sort anything out.

One of the scientists that was in charge of today's system scan had came forward to get this started.

"Before we begin, do you understand what you've been told so far? Like the concept of personal reality? This will be your chance to ask any questions about anything you don't understand?"

Eolas had nodded in response and went over personal reality in his mind.

_"Personal reality;_

_It's a term to describe a reality of oneself. It's a fundamental part of the Power Curriculum program. If you fail to fully understand the concept then you would basically fail at progressing far in the program. As what the name describes, its a reality that is unique for each individual and the core of our esper power. I'm told its actually the source from which all esper powers are brought into the real world._

_Apparently the concept of Personal reality is related to the quantum theory. Basically its a branch of physics which deals with physical phenomena at microscopic scales. It allows the user to utterly ignore the Uncertainty Principle and regards to the Schrodinger's cat thought experiment. In laymens terms it really is one cutting themselves off from proper reality which differs from ours. Personally I believe it involves an idea of belief. Though it can't simply be just believing in what you see, being that simple everybody would of been level 5 esper by now. I personally think it really follows that concept, but it involves the strength of will which one has and without it I believe you are doomed from progressing far in the program. _

_You shouldn't give yourself walls._

_You shouldn't set yourself limits._

_You must believe you can do it all._

_And make this reality your own."_

Eolas had gone over that and everything he had leaned in his mind. Over and over without stop until he was sure that he had it figured out. His mind processing the data and coming up with solutions to the problems he had faced. And it was time to put it to practice with the first test.

It wasn't what he had expected, but it was a common test for Telekinetic. Sitting at a table with the tester on the other side, there was a Scale before him. Basically he had to move the scale in according to the directions made by the teacher. It was to see how accurate the tester can be by moving the scale to the correct direction. With flying colours Eolas had easily passed this test with amazing accuracy with an average diversion of 0.3cms.

And it didn't take long before the second test had started.

"The Egg of Columbus test."

"The egg of what?"

The Scientist decided to explain further while holding up an egg.

"The Egg of Columbus is to test espers, specifically Telekinetic espers. The principle behind it is to balance a raw egg upside-down on a surface without any support. Even for students who studies the ins and outs of telekinesis has to work very hard to perform this task. We don't want you to burst your own blood vessels in your brain. If you apply to much force to the egg, it would also break and thus you would of failed the task."

The scientist continues to explains further the principle behind it and other tips about how it should go. Annoyingly the Scientist often points out how hard this test will be and that he doubts Eolas would be able to complete it. But the boy's hidden competitive nature had taken over in response to this negative lecture and with a flick of his wrist Eolas had balanced the egg upside down. It slightly wobbled but the boy had managed to balance it with no problem at all. He even took his eyes of it and look directly at the teacher.

"Don't underestimate me."

It was clear that he was annoyed by the scientist lack confidence he would pass. So to prove a point he even gotten up from his seat and started to walk further away from the table. Still keeping the egg evenly balanced. This had only brought a smile on the scientist's face. It took a moment for Eolas to realise that he was emotionally tricked to push himself to pass this test and even for many level fours this was a tough task. There was no doubt at this point that this boy was at least level four material.

Speaking of level fours, the currently confirmed level four telekinetics.

Where Kirifu Megumi, Unabara Mitsuki and Usukinu Yasumi who recently became a level four in the last school wide system scan. They were to help with the next set of tests, which mostly was to compare him to the others and to see if he can go a step further. While normally they wouldn't consider it, there seemed to be a wider sense of potential from the boy who only had gotten started.

The boy stood his ground as he was told to test his ability to stop moving objects in the air. The objects moving were beanbags been thrown around by the other three telekinetics. His task wasn't just stopping them, but stopping them pass the line which he was now standing on. This was a very ticky task even for the confirmed level fours. It required immense concentration, accuracy and specially power to overcome the forcing throwing the beanbags. The power to overcome three other level 4 telekinetic had only mean one thing.

They want to see if this boy can reach level five.

That same scientist was leading that push to see the boy's potential. The same one who sparked his competitive nature before. Before heading to the level 4 telekinetic he watched as Eolas brilliantly managed to achieve results in this test. It took a moment to get use to it, allowing a few beanbags pass but it wasn't long until he stopped every single one that followed. Seeing clear as day, there was no need to drag out the usual method of this test. The Scientist asked Unabara Mitsuki to stop what he was originally doing and try push Eolas himself from the line.

And like a tidal wave of telekentic force, had crashed into Eolas himself and remarkable it had done nothing. The boy was unfazed as if it even never happened and the beanbags stopped in mid air from crossing the line didn't move. Looking into the eyes of boy all you saw was somebody with immense concentration and it had stirred a frighten response from the level fours. But it wasn't exactly the stare which was causing that fear and maybe it was just something only they can feel.

The sudden pressure of Eolas' increasing telekinetic force was becoming apparent. The Scientiest looked actually surprised and wanted all the level fours to try and push him away.

"All of you forget about what you doing and force him of the line."

Kirifu Megumi nodded before giving it all she had to push Eolas' back from where he stood. The pressure from just two of the level fours were actually immense and it was like standing in the middle of a storm. All the papers in the room was thrown up and even tables started to move from the side effect of this test. But the boy continued to stand his ground, but knowing the third may be trouble Eolas' and started to literally push their telekinetic force away from him with his left hand.

He had funnel their own telekinetic power with his own onto his left hand. And with good timing as Usukinu Yasumi joined into the fray and only then did Eolas show signs of a struggle. But this will be seen as a moot point when the same Scientist shot at Eolas with a handgun. The sound of gunfire startled everyone and specially Mikoto who was about to jump right in. But she stopped herself after realising the result of the situation.

It was hard to explain but at the same moment the scientist had fired, Eolas had instantly overpowered the three level fours and then quickly stopped the bullet right in front of him. How the boy moved was pure instinct like his body had remembered similar situations. This had made Eolas and Mikoto more confused then the actual fact he was shot at by a gun.

And from the looks of the other scientists and teachers, this part was not even in the planned tests. But the Scientist who did it didn't seem to care and placed the gun down on the nearby table.

"To overpower three level fours and even have time to react to the speed of the bullet. Amazing... Truly amazing. Your calculating speed is on par... no even stronger then most of the level fives." The scientist declared without even looking at any of the test results, but from what they seen throughout these tests. It was obviously clear that the boy was incredibly powerful and while nothing was official many in the gym had believed to have seen the birth of a level five. However... "But don't get me wrong, this isn't the birth of a new level five. This boy is actually the sixth ranked level five."

That further declaration only made the talking around the gym even more intense. While the Scientist glared at Eolas as if everything went to plan.

"Just think about it. This boy had no record of learning in Academy city and yet his talent far accedes those who study for years. Like most level fours and even other level fives. No one knows the identity of the sixth ranked level five. If you put the two together it kind of make sense. Isn't that right Eolas Stuart?"

He couldn't explain it and he didn't know what to say in response. But the stare the scientist had started to anger the boy. He couldn't stand here any long or he will have the urge to lash out. Seeing how things turned out Eolas think it was perfect to end it right here. Even if it wasn't he didn't care as he literally stormed out of the gym.

"Eolas!"

Mikoto said who tried to follow but had to backtrack as she nearly forgot to take her bags. The others in the gym was in frantic talking and the level fours seemed more confused. Mikoto admits to herself that she was widely surprised, but it was not anything you can set in stone until the results are announced. Just as she about to leave, she felt a surge in the air which wasn't uncommon but it had come from a phone and it was for that same scientist who had answered it in the distance. She didn't pay much attention for before leaving to chase after Eolas.

Even if she had stayed, she probably wouldn't of heard nothing as the Scientist had stepped away from everybody before answering.

"He clearly had no memories and he doesn't seem to have improved at all. But his body seems to remember his usual fighting instincts, so everything went exactly as you said. No it was my pleasure, it's not often you get to test the powers of a level five and specially the original one. Alright, thank you Kihara Gensei."

* * *

**Author Notes:** The System Scan has finally happened and now already it's over. I wonder for those who read the original if this was much better then it. Either way I hope my handling of how Kihrara is already trying to influence Eolas is good. He can't exactly go up to him and offer support through a lie. There's a chance that meeting his original power developer may spark some memories and that wouldn't be good for this Kihrara.

Things have already been hectic since the boy's return and that's just the start of it. But we can't simply just have escalation after escalation. I think it's time for a bit humanization as both Eolas and Mikoto takes a Step closer.

Anyway I hoped you enjoy this chapter and continue reading to the end.

**Chapter 10** - A Step Closer to the past


End file.
